Izzy Jones
by Mrs. Josh Hutcherson
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon neither did Alice. Izzy is a famous singer. Who are some of her special guests at her concerts? What happens when she sees the Cullens at one of her concerts? Will she fall for a new Cullen?
1. Super Bass

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight or the Characters. All the songs will be labeled with their song name and singer or singers. Thanks to everybody who read my first story, I hope this one is awesome too!**

_**Izzy's POV**_

I have been a vampire for 100 years. I have a lot of powers. My favorite power is the power is the power to change my appearance. I have been known as Izzy Jones for the last 6 years.

***Concert Time***

Hello everybody! I listened to the screams which made me feel important. More important than _HE_ made me feel when he left me. Okay everyone I'm going to start off tonight with one of my favorites! If you know it feel free to join in!

**(Super bass by: Nicki Minaj)**

**This one is for the boys with the boomin' system  
Top down, AC with the coolin' system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up  
And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho  
I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass  
This one is for the boys in the Polos  
Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls  
He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
But I think I like him better when he dolo  
And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on  
He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
Then the panties comin' off, off, unh  
Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
You know I really got a thing for American guys  
I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes  
I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass  
See I need you in my life for me to stay  
No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay  
No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?  
Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass?  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom bass  
Yeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass**

I couldn't help but smile at everybody cheering for me. After a few more songs I said goodbye to the crowd and ran off stage and into my dressing room where I was met by my manager Angel. When I was first turned into a vampire I met Angel and she helped me start the animal diet and has been like a sister to me.

"Hey Angel!"

"_Hey Izzy!"_

"What's up?"

"_Your next Concert in is Forks, Washington."_

I couldn't help but think back to everything that happened to me in Forks. _He_ and my so called "family" left me after he told me I was worthless and that they never loved me. I miss my big brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie even though she acted like a total bitch to me. I still miss everyone, even Alice. I hated playing "Bella Barbie" but she was my sister so I loved her.

"Okay, no problem."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yea, Angel I will be fine."

_**Emmett's POV**_

I have been listening non-stop to Izzy Jones and her amazing songs. I couldn't help but think about my little sister Bella. We left her over 100 years ago and I miss her so much.

_**Alice's POV**_

I was keeping myself busy trying not to think of Bella, when I was suddenly pulled into a vision.

_***VISION***_

_We were at an Izzy Jones concert, and she was singing a song dedicated to her big brother that left her a long time ago. I was an amazing song, and after the concert we were backstage and met with Izzy in her dressing room._

_***END OF VISION***_

I quickly got onto my laptop and bought tickets for the next Izzy concert which was in two days and in Forks! I quickly bought the tickets and called for a family meeting.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

When Alice called a family meeting out of the blue it automatically worried me. I hurried everyone into the living room for the meeting to be told that we were going to an Izzy Jones concert in two days and that we also had backstage passes. Emmett started screaming like a little girl. I was quite funny though. We all decided that we would go to the concert, even Esme and I.

_**Izzy's POV**_

I couldn't believe that my next concert was in Forks! It could have been anywhere else but it just had to be in Forks. I hope they aren't living in Forks right now. I have now arrived at one of my mansions I own. I am currently in Forks. I am planning on doing a dedication to Emmett in that concert. I'll sing my new song Guardian Angel and dedicate it to him. I am going to sing my new song "Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix) with Ke$ha and Nicki! I am going to call them up and ask them if they will do the concert!

_**Calling Nicki:**_

"_Nicki speaking."_

"Hey!"

"_OMG Izzy!"_

"Speaking!"

"_What is up! I haven't talked to you in like ages!"_

"Oh, you know, going on tour and having concerts all the freaking time!"

"_We so need to hang out!"_

"Actually that's why I'm calling…"

"_What is it?"_

"I was wondering if you would do a concert in Forks with me in two days. I know it's last minute and you are probably really busy, but I was going to sing Till the World ends with you and Ke$ha and I really wanted you to be there."

"_Iz, I would love to come and do the concert with you! I am actually in the middle of recording and writing another album so I have time to come and do your concert plus hang out with you for a few days!"_

"That's awesome! I can't wait! I can't thank you enough for doing this. I actually have another favor to ask of you."

"_Anything."_

"I have this new song from my new album that I wanna sing. I haven't even recorded it yet but it has a rapping part and I was wondering if you would do the rapping for the concert and the album?"

"_I would love too! Text me the rap and the beat and I'll work on it and I'll give you the preview when I arrive tomorrow. I'm in California right now and I'm packing this very moment so, I should be there around noon tomorrow."_

"Awesome, I'll come pick you up at the airport in Seattle tomorrow and you can come stay in my can you believe it mansion."

"_Cool!"_

"I'll talk to you later after I hear from Ke$ha."

"_Alright, later Iz!"_

"Later Nicki!"

After hanging up with Nicki, I searched through my white iPhone 4 for Ke$ha's number. After I found it I quickly called her before it was too late.

_**Calling Ke$ha:**_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Ke$ha, it's Izzy."

"_Izzy! What's up girl?"_

"Not much, just being famous and going on loads of tours and having loads of concerts."

"_I'm actually recording my new album right now, so technically I'm on break."_

"Lucky!"

"_Yep lucky me."_

"The reason I called was because I was wondering what you are doing the next few days?"

"_Um… I am doing absolutely nothing why?_

"I am having a concert in two days and I was planning to sing "Till the world ends" with you and Nicki, so I was wondering if you could come to Forks tomorrow, and you, me and Nicki could hang out tomorrow before the concert."

"_Sure, packing as we speak, I'll be in around noon tomorrow. I'm in California right now."_

"That's really funny Nicki is California too! You're on the same jet too, so I'll pick you up in the Limo when you and Nicki arrive, you both can stay with me in my mansion."

"_Awesome! See you tomorrow Izzy!"_

"See you tomorrow!"

After I hung up with Ke$ha, I texted Nicki that Ke$ha was in California too and that they were going to be on a Jet that would arrive in Seattle at noon and how I would pick them up. She then texted me back saying that she would see me tomorrow. I hope this concert went well.

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. This is my second story and I don't know if it's that good, please let me know what I can do to make it better. Thanks! If you want to read my first story it's called "Emmy Bear?" I promise to update soon!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	2. Till The World Ends and Guardian Angels

_**Izzy's POV (The Next Day)**_

I am so excited because I am on the way to the airport in Seattle to pick up Ke$ha and Nicki. We arrived at the airport right as the plane was landing and I quickly got out of the car just as the door to the jet was opening. A few minutes later I saw Nicki getting off the plane.

"Nicki!"

"_Iz!"_

I quickly ran toward her and hugged her without crushing her since I am a vampire. We both waited for Ke$ha to exit the plane. Finally about 5 minutes later she exited the plane.

"Ke$ha!"

"_Izzy!"_

We all hugged in a gigantic group hug. After our little reunion we loaded the limo with their luggage and headed to my mansion in Forks. While in the limo Nicki ran through the rap I wanted her to learn for the concert tomorrow night. After she ran through it we decided to just catch up about what has happened since we last saw each other.

I was in deep thought when I was pulled out of it with a question from Ke$ha and Nicki.

"_Um… Iz we don't want to invade your privacy, but we were wondering where you got the song "Guardian Angel" from?"_

"I don't mind at all. I wrote this story for my big brother that left me a long time ago."

"_We didn't know you had a brother!"_

"I don't. It was this guy that I met and he was just like my big brother. His family was like my second family. Finally one day his brother came and broke up with me, and he and the rest of his family moved away. I haven't seen them since."

"_Iz, we are so sorry. We didn't know something like that happened to you. Why didn't you tell us?"_

"I don't know. I've never been comfortable talking about it."

"_We're here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, we're only a phone call away."_

"Thanks you guys."

When we got to my mansion we quickly unpacked and started getting ready for the concert. We had manicures and pedicures and never left the mansion.

_**Alice's POV**_

We are now sitting in the front row at an Izzy Jones concert and the show was getting ready to start. I couldn't wait to hear all of the songs she is going to play!

***CONCERT TIME***

Hello everybody! I ran out on stage and everyone screamed I could help but smile. Ok, my first song tonight is from my new album. I was in a black and grey dress. **(Like the one Carrie Underwood wore on American Idol Season 11)**

**(Blown Away by Carrie Underwood)**

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past  
**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away  
She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge  
**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

Everyone cheered as I ran off stage to get changed into a yellow mid-thigh length dress **(like in Hannah Montana Forever)** with baby blue sparkling stilettos. I ran back onto stage and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, I have a surprise for all of y'all. Some of my very good friends are here tonight. They are going to help perform the next 3 songs."

The audience screamed.

"Does everyone know Nicki Minaj?"

They all screamed again and it was so loud it hurt my vampire hearing.

"Nicki? Are you here?"

Nicki walked out onstage. **(In the green dress she wore in Moment 4 Life ft. Drake)**

"_Hey! Izzy thank you so much for inviting me to help with your concert tonight."_

"Nicki you are always invited to help with a concert. You're like my sister."

"_Aww. Thanks Iz."_

"Okay, does everyone know Ke$ha?"

They again screamed so loud that it hurt my vampire hearing. Nicki and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Ke$ha!" Nicki and I called.

"_I'm sorry I got lost backstage. But I also have to thank you Izzy, I have loved helping you with this concert."_

"You and Nicki are always invited. Okay the song we are going to sing you has not been recorded yet, all of y'all will be the first to hear it.

**(Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix) by Britney Spears ft. Ke$ha, and Nicki Minaj)**

**[Izzy:]**

**Till the world ends remix**

**[Nicki Minaj:]**

**Chimpanzee's is hatin', but I take it all in stride**

**Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side **

**Told you they'd revive your career but somebody lied**

**I ain't talking poetry when I say this chicken's fried**

**Anyway Izzy, why they so jealous that you teamed up with me?**

**Tell 'em they my son, yup, yellin' mama pick me**

**Anyway bumed Breadale'**

**What's that? I don't know what, Femme Fatale**

**Sniff, sniff, cries, I done slayed your whole entire fucking life**

**Oh oh, you got the Epson Salt**

**I done balled all day you ain't touched the court**

**What? What you tired? You need a break? You was hot when? Ricki Lake!**

**[Izzy:]**

**I notice that you got it**

**You notice that I want it**

**Know that I can take it to the next level baby**

**If you understood this, this is the remix**

**Baby let me blow your mind tonight**

**[Nicki Minaj:]**

**It's Izzy Bitch, I'm Nicki Minaj and that's Ke$ha!**

**[Chorus: Ke$ha:]**

**I can't take it take it take no more**

**Never felt like this before**

**C'mon get me on the floor**

**DJ what you what you waitin' for…**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…**

**[Izzy:]**

**Watch me move when I lose it hard**

**Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark**

**You notice what I'm wearin'**

**I'm noticin' you starin'**

**You know that I can take it to the next level baby**

**Hotter that the A-list**

**Next one on my hit list**

**Baby let me blow your mind tonight!**

**[Chorus: Ke$ha:]**

**I can't take it take it take no more**

**Never felt like felt like this before**

**C'mon get me get me on the floor**

**DJ what you what you waitin' for…**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…**

**[Bridge:]**

**See the sunlight**

**We ain't stoppin'**

**Keep On dancing till the world ends**

**If you feel it let it happen**

**Keep on dancing till the world ends**

**Keep on dancing till the world ends**

**Keep on dancing till the world ends**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH…**

**See the sunlight**

**We ain't stoppin'**

**Keep on dancing till the world ends**

**If you feel it let it happen**

**Keep on dancing till the world ends**

All of us ran off stage to get changed Nicki was wearing a light green layered poofy floor length gown with lime green stilettos and green makeup. **(**** i00. photo/v2/521494530/Newest_Design_Organza_Spaghetti_Straps_Backless_ ****) **and I was wearing a green poofy floor length beaded dress with green stilettos and green makeup. **(****)**

"Okay everyone, this song it very special to me. I wrote it for my big brother that left me a long time ago and Nicki is going to help me sing it."

**(Guardian Angel by Tyler James Williams and Coco Jones)**

Then smoke started coming across the stage which was completely black till Nicki started rapping.

**[Izzy:]**

**Mmm**

**Hey**

**Oh**

**Yeah**

**Hey!**

**[Nicki:]**

**They say I'm young**

**But my purpose is the inspiration of the nation innovation**

**Till I change the talk into a conversation**

**I'm like a doctor**

**And my patients are anxiously waiting**

**Healing all the hating**

**That faking in the (paper chasing)**

**It's hard to live up to these expectations that I'm facing**

**And gain the admiration of an older generation**

**That's why I'm pacing back and forth contemplating**

**Meditating how to use what I've been taught as a positive force**

**[Izzy:]**

**Oh! (Oh!)**

**This is who I am**

**I wish you'd understand**

**It's time to set me free**

**My Guardian Angel**

**No! (No!)**

**No matter what I do**

**I'm still a part of you**

**I hope you'll always be**

**My Guardian Angel**

**Mmm**

**Hey**

**Yeah**

**[Nicki:]**

**I wanna be the greatest in the world**

**Not for the money or the fame or the girls**

**Not for the car keys, jetskis, or the vacations in the West Indies**

**But simply 'cuz I love it**

**When I write I'm like a puppeteer**

**Pulling my strings telling all of these things**

**And the honesty makes me spread my wings**

**You calling me out lose out your mind**

**Send that thought back down your spine**

**I'm on the ground it's all on the line**

**Both sides say both ways at the same time **

**Most days I can't wait to rhyme**

**Express my stress elevate and shine**

**Progress, Regress each step is climbed**

**So I take that test and testify**

**[Izzy:]**

**Oh! (Oh!)**

**This is who I am**

**I wish you'd understand**

**It's time to set me free**

**My guardian Angel**

**No! (No!)**

**No matter what I do**

**I'm still a part of you**

**I hope you'll always be **

**My Guardian Angel**

**[Nicki:]**

**I feel so misunderstood**

**Cause my intentions were good**

**If you could only see that poetry can hide in the hood**

**The passion in philosophy of possibilities**

**Every dream is in my reach**

**I'll find my freedom in this beat**

**Follow me now, it's a whole new ground**

**Swallow your pride I'll make you proud**

**All of my life I've lived out loud**

**We just preached t different crowds**

**[Izzy:]**

**Oh! (Oh!)**

**This is who I am**

**I wish you'd understand**

**It's time to set me free**

**My Guardian Angel**

**Oh! (Oh!)**

**This is who I am **

**I wish you'd understand**

**It's time to set me free**

**My Guardian Angel**

**No! (No!)**

**No matter what I do**

**I'm still a part of you**

**I hope you'll always be**

**My Guardian Angel**

I quickly ran off stage and just stood there…I almost started sobbing, but Nicki came off stage and hugged me and told me that everything would be okay. I ran and got changed into really short jeans shorts and a back tank top with black Stilettos, Ke$ha was wearing **(What she wore in the video)**. My whole outfit including Ke$ha's was covered in colorful dust do was our face, arms, and legs. We both ran out onto stage and announced that it was the last song of the night.

**(We Are Who We Are by Ke$ha)**

The whole song they sing together.

**Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace  
I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)  
[Chorus]  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)  
I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)  
[Chorus]  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
OW!**

Nicki ran out on stage and all three of us held hands and bowed. We all thanked everyone for coming and wish them a safe trip home.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging about what's going to happen backstage but you'll find out in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	3. Glamorous

**Author's Note: I decided to make it fun and have all the different singers that are featured in my story to all be vampires. I know some of you were wondering if Nicki and Ke$ha were vampires, it got me thinking and I thought it would be fun to make them vamps and all the other singers that come and go in my story.**

_**Izzy's POV (Backstage at the Concert)**_

Nicki, Ke$ha, and I were so excited after the concert that we couldn't wait to get to the house and hunt then figure out what we should do. We were in the middle of talking about what to do later when Angel walked up to us.

"_Girls that was amazing!"_

"Thanks!" We all said at the exact same time.

"_Izzy, you have a group of people who are waiting to meet you. It's the only group who had backstage passes tonight."_

"Okay."

Angel walked away and Ke$ha and Nicki looked back at me from watching Angel leave.

"_Iz, what are we going to do since you have people who want to meet you?" Nicki asked._

"I'm going to go and meet this group and everything, while you guys go get changed and demakeupfied and then we'll head home."

"_Okay."_

They started walking away when I called Ke$ha's name.

"Ke$ha!"

"_Yea?"_

"Good luck depaintifiying."

"_You too!"_

We both laughed as we walked into our separate dressing rooms I was still in my outfit from the last performance when Angel knocked on the door telling me that the group was outside my door. I told her to go ahead and let them in. A few minutes later the Cullen's walked into my dressing room. I was surprised and shocked all at the same time. I quickly put my shield around myself so Edward couldn't read my mind and Jasper couldn't read my emotions.

"Hey, I'm Izzy."

"_Hello Izzy, we're the Cullen's. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, these are our children Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and Edward and his Wife Alice, and finally our other son Jasper._

My un-beating heart broke when I heard those 5 words. I felt so bad for Jasper I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Hi. I just want you to know that I know you're vampires and that I am one to."

"_That's amazing."_

"What can I help you with?"

Alice then started jumping up and down and I was nervous I hope she didn't know who I am.

"_Can I have your autograph?"_

"Sure." I signed my autograph for her and couldn't help but look at Jasper and when our eyes met I couldn't help but feel the pull between us. I looked at Emmett and saw how upset he looked.

"Emmett are you okay?" I asked

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"Alright, you just seemed a bit down."

"_Izzy, I loved that one song you and Nicki sang together, the Guardian Angel song." Rosalie commented_

"Thanks, that song was very special to me."

"_You look very familiar to me." _Jasper replied.

"I do?"

"_Yea."_ He answered.

Alice went into a vision and I knew I was toast.

"_I know who you are!"_ Alice exclaimed.

"Really?"

"_Yes, how could I have not seen it before?"_ Alice questioned.

"I don't know."

"_Alice, who is she?"_ Carlisle asked.

Alice looked at me as if asking if it was okay for answering the question. I sat down in my chair and nod to her to tell her she could tell everyone who I am.

"_Alice, who is she?" _Carlisle asked again.

"_Isn't it obvious? It's Bella." _Alice answered.

Everyone gasped and then looked at me wide-eyed like they have never seen me before. I just sat there looking at my phone. I looked up to see Emmett close to tears. I couldn't stand to see him in tears because he's my big brother. I quickly got up and ran over and hugged him. He wrapped me up into his embrace. It felt so amazing to have one of his Emmett bear hugs.

"I missed you so much Emmett."

"_I missed you too sis."_

I let go and started to be embraced by everyone but Rosalie and Jasper. I walked over in front of Rosalie and looked at her curiously. She looked at me the same way. Then we both smiled at each other. We even hugged each other.

"_Izzy, I'm so sorry for acting like a bitch to you. I want you to know that I didn't hate you. I just didn't want you to become one of us without knowing it was what you really wanted. I was changed when I didn't even have a choice."_

"It's okay Rose. I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you."

"_Thanks. I hope we can become friends, and then hopefully later we can be sisters."_

"Rose, I already counted you as a friend. I also already think of you as my sister. I never thought you weren't either."

"_Thanks Izzy!"_

I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to Jasper.

"_Hey, Darlin."_

"Hey."

"_What have you been up to?"_

"Singing and Hanging out with some friends."

"_Cool."_

I finally couldn't stand it anymore and hugged him which he returned by wrapping him arms around me and squeezing me which made me giggle. When we touched I couldn't help but feel the electric shock that was between us. I couldn't help but like it.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go."

"_It's okay. I see you soon right?" _Jasper asked.

"Sure." I replied as I gave him my number and smiled.

"It was great seeing all of you again. I am staying in town for a few days because I have some friends over so, maybe we can get together or something, if that's okay with you."

"_That would be alright."_ Carlisle answered.

"Okay well I'll see you all soon."

We all exited the room and I told Angel that we are leaving and to call me for when we can record the songs for the next album.

"Nicki, Ke$ha? Are you ready to go?"

They both walked out of Nicki's dressing room and smiled.

"_Yep, we're ready to go."_

We walked out to the Limo and started to head home. On the way home our favorite song came on and we couldn't help but sing along.

**(Glamorous by Fergie)**

**Are you ready?  
If you ain't got no money take your broke self home  
If you ain't got no money take your broke self home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
We flyin' first class up in the sky  
We flyin' first class, livin' the life  
In the fast lane and I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy  
Wear them gold and diamonds rings, all them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines, shoppin' for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens, magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine, I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell, drive through, raw, yeah  
I don't care, I'm still real, no matter how many records I'll sell  
After the show, after the Grammy's I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang and now I'm  
First class up in the sky  
Flyin' first class, livin' my life  
In the fast lane and I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
I got problems up to here, I got people in my ear  
Tellin' me these crazy things that I don't want to know  
I got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank, thank you really though  
'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really cool  
Yeah, it's been a long road and the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
We flyin' first class up in the sky  
Flyin' first class, livin' my life  
In the fast lane and I won't change  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy  
The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy**

By the time the song was over we were at my house and we got out of the limo and walked inside. When we got inside we decided to go hunting so we all went our separate ways and met back up in the house an hour later. We talked about the group of people I had to meet backstage.

"You know the people I had to meet?"

"_Yea."_ They both answered.

"It was the group that left me a long time ago."

They both looked shocked and started asking if I was alright and I said I was fine. After our chat we decided to just hang out and goof around.

**Author's Note: Okay Chapter 3. I hope it's good. I couldn't think of what to happen when she met them in her dressing room. I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews! They really help!**


	4. Recording Day!

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the songs in this chapter. I have changed some words in the song to go with the singer and the story. This is a longer chapter.**

_**Izzy's POV:**_

**Nicki Ke$ha and I were hanging out around the house talking about what has been going on since we had last been together and then all the sudden my phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"_**Izzy, its Angel. Are the three of you up to recording some songs today?"**_

"**Yea, sure we're up to it. What time are you going to be here?"**

"_**I am leaving now so I should be there in a few minutes."**_

"**Okay. See you soon."**

"_**Bye."**_

"**Bye."**

**I turned and looked at Nicki and Ke$ha and told them that we we're going to record some songs. They both agreed and we started getting ready for the day. I chose a white dress with brown circles across the top and bottom. I also wore a brown sweater with white stilettos. By the time I had finished getting ready and had done my makeup Angel was walking in the door. **

"_**Hey, girls."**_

"**Hi." We all said and smiled.**

"_**Let's go and start recording."**_

"**Hey, Angel?" I asked.**

"_**Yea, Izzy?"**_

"**I have the other songs that are going to be one the album ready to record also."**

"_**That's awesome."**_

**We recorded the songs that I sang at the concert and then it was my turn to start with the songs I have.**

**(Stand by Rascal Flatts)**

**You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend til you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand  
Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before it's gone  
And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend til you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, yeah, then you stand  
Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place, yeah  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend til you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
Yeah, then you stand  
Yeah, baby  
Woo hoo, woo hoo  
Woo hoo, woo hoo  
Then you stand, yeah yeah**

"_**That was amazing Izzy!"**_** Nicki exclaimed through the microphone.**

"**Thanks!"**

**(Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts)**

**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell  
Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye  
I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play Here Comes The Bride  
But here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye  
Why's it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on  
Yeah, and you're left alone  
Oh! But here comes goodbye! Oh!  
Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye, ooh**

"_**Wow, Izzy. That was… that was amazing."**_** Ke$ha replied.**

"**Thanks."**

**My phone started ringing so I left the recording booth and went to answer my phone. When I answered the phone I got the biggest surprise of my life.**

"**Hello?"**

"_**Iz?"**_

"**Will. ?"**

"_**Hey!"**_

"**Oh my god! How have you been?"**

"_**Great."**_

"**I was thinking about calling you actually. Have a song and I was wondering if you will sing it and record it with me."**

"_**I am in Forks, actually because I was coming to see you so I should be there in a few minutes because I'm running so see you soon."**_

"**See you soon."**

**I went back into the booth and told everyone that Will was coming to record a song and they were all excited but we continued recording.**

**(Turn On The Radio by Reba McEntire)**

**No Good, Two Timin', Lies comin' outta your mouth.  
Cheatin', mistreatin' games that you play brought you down.  
Broke my heart, tore it apart, look who's got the last laugh now.  
Don't you come crawlin' back begging please on your knees, baby if you're missin' me.  
(Chorus)  
Well, you can hear me on the radio!  
You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.  
You can sing along, while they're playin' our song. How you done me wrong...  
Baby crank it up!  
Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.  
So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda low, let me tell you where to go.  
Turn On The Radio!  
Try to call, twitter me, text until your fingers bleed.  
Oh! The DJ's the only way you're ever gonna hear from me.  
If you're reminiscing, and you're missin me this much, and you really wanna stay in touch.  
(Chorus)  
Well, you can hear me on the radio!  
You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.  
You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong...  
Baby crank it up!  
Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.  
So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda low, let me tell you where to go. Oh  
Turn On The Radio!  
Whoaaoooa!  
Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio  
Oh!Oh!OhOhOh!Oh!Ohh!  
(Chorus)  
Oh! You can hear me on the radio!  
You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.  
You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong...  
Baby crank it up!  
Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.  
So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda low, let me tell you where to go.  
When you're feelin' kinda low, let me tell you where to go.  
Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On, Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio!  
Turn On The Radio, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh!  
Turn On The Radio!**

"Hey Nicki and Ke$ha I need you for this song please."

"_Okay"_ They both answered.

**(So Bring It On by The Cheetah Girls)**

**You do your best to write off my name  
Try to control me but that's gonna change  
If you look closer you'll know what I mean  
You'll see the girl become a machine  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way  
So bring it on, I'll have you wrapped up around my finger  
So bring it on, start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on, I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists, it's over with  
So listen up 'cuz you ain't messing with me anymore  
My invitation is not just a game  
I've gotta show you that I can't be claimed  
I've got the power to turn this around  
'Cuz it's my life and I wear the crown  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way  
So bring it on, I'll have you wrapped up around my finger  
So bring it on, start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists, it's over with  
So bring it on, I'll have you wrapped up around my finger  
So bring it on, start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists, it's over with  
I won't loose sleep tonight  
'Cuz I got what I need inside  
It's time you see the light  
So spotlight shine your light down on me  
I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way  
So bring it on, I'll have you wrapped up around my finger  
So bring it on, start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on, I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists, it's over with  
So bring it on, I'll have you wrapped up around my finger  
So bring it on, start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on, I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists, it's over with  
So listen up 'cuz you ain't messing with me**

"_Girls that was amazing!"_

"Thanks." We replied.

"_Will. is in the house!"_

"Will!" All 3 of us girls screamed.

We ran and hugged him and he laughed and hugged us back. We talked about the song and he looked at it and agreed.

**(Fergalicious by Fergie)**

**Four, tres, two, uno**

**[Will. :]  
Listen up y'all 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious  
[Izzy:]**

**Fergalicious definition  
Make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure  
So they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons  
Fergalicious  
(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses  
(Mwah)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be linin' down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
So delicious  
(It's hot, hot)  
So delicious  
(I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious  
(They want a taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious  
(T-t-tasty, tasty)  
Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious definition  
Make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy  
(Hey Stacy)  
I'm the I to the S, A, B, the E, the L  
And can't no other lady put it down like me  
I'm Fergalicious  
(So delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym**

**Just workin' on my fitness  
He's my witness  
(Ooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be linin' down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
So delicious  
(It's hot, hot)  
So delicious  
(I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious  
(They want a taste of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious  
Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out  
Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey, get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
Of my tasty, tasty  
I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty  
It'll make you crazy  
[Will. :]**

**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the  
Hit it Izzy!**

**[Izzy:]  
All the time I turn around brothas gather round  
Always lookin' at me up and down, lookin' at my  
(Uh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin' to round up drama  
Little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm comin' off just a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeatin' how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
'Cause they say she delicious  
(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses  
(Mwah)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be linin' down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym  
Just workin' on my fitness  
He's my witness  
(Ooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be linin' down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-tasty, tasty  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)**

**[Will. :]  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the**

"Thanks Will."

"_Welcome Iz."_

We hugged and all of the other girls came and hugged him then he had to leave so we all said goodbye then went back into the studio.

"Girls I have another song for you to help me sing."

"_Okay."_ They said.

**(Send It On by Disney Channel Stars)**

**A word is just a word  
Until you mean what you say  
A Love isn't a love  
Til you give it away  
We all got to give  
Yeah something to give to make a change  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart  
Reach your heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make us Strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Just smile and the world will smile along with you  
That small acts of love  
Then the one will become two  
If we take the chances  
To change circumstances  
Imagine all that we could do  
If we...  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart  
Reach your heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make us Strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Send it on  
There's Power in all the choices we make  
So I'm starting now not a moment to wait  
A word just a word  
Until you mean what you say  
A love isn't just a love  
Until you give it away  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart  
Reach your heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make us Strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Send it on  
Send it on  
On and on  
Just one hand can heal another  
Be apart  
Reach your heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will help things start  
Make us Strong  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Shine a Light and Send it On  
Shine a Light and Send it On**

"_That was awesome girls."_

"Thanks." We all replied.

"_I'll send the disk in and I'll call you when I hear from the company."_

After Angel left the girls and I talked about when they were leaving and they both agreed that they were leaving tomorrow. I was sad at first but we all promised to keep in touch every day.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I hope you all like it I worked really hard on it. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	5. I Never Want To Leave His Arms

_**Izzy's POV:**_

Well today was the day. Nicki and Ke$ha were leaving. I was sad but we promised to keep in touch every day or anytime we could. I drove them to the airport and hugged them goodbye. After their plane took off I drove home. I decided to record another song just for fun.

**(Haunted by Taylor Swift)**

**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake  
Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead  
Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted  
You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it.**

I thought that was so amazing that I decided to record two more songs one that I thought referred to the Cullen Family.

**(Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne)**

**You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the door's closed and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Hear me when I say when I say, I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

I couldn't help but smile after that was recorded.

**(What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson)**

**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want  
You think you got the best of me?  
Think you've had the last laugh?  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down?  
Think that I'd come running back?  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself, and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging in  
You try to break me, but you see  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself, and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my  
beginning  
In the end...  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself, and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
Alone...**

I quickly put these on a disc and saved the songs. After I saved the songs I went and changed my clothes. I changed into a blue tank top with a white loose tank top over it and some skinny jeans. I wore a dangly necklace that had a lot of jewels on it. I wore brown heeled Uggs. I applied natural makeup and curled my hair. After I curled my hair I called Jasper.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Jasper."

"_Hey Izzy what's up?"_

"Is it okay if I come over? I have a CD that I want all of you to listen to."

"_Yea, of course you can over."_

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"_Ok, see you soon."_

After we hung up I went and got into my silver Audi R8 and headed to the Cullen household. When I got there I got out of the car and was greeted by a bear hug from Emmett. After Emmett hugged me Rosalie hugged me followed by everyone else but Jasper. Jasper stood there smiling like an idiot and I smiled and crossed my arms. We both started to laugh and everybody was looking at us like we were going to do something to each other.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and ran toward Jasper and he opened his arms in time to catch me and twirl me around. We both started laughing and he set me down and smiled at me. We both turned around to everyone looking at us like we were crazy. I told everyone that I had something I wanted them to hear, and then we all went into the house. I put the cd in the CD player and played the songs. After the songs I took out the cd and put it back in the case I had it in and looked at everyone waiting to see what they thought.

Everyone clapped and Jasper came over and put his arms around me and all I thought to myself was how much I never wanted to leave his arms anytime soon.

All the sudden my phone ringing and I knew that ringtone anywhere. It's…

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I know I'm mean but I thought I should keep you wondering about who it is. Please review and tell me who you think it is. Anyway I know I haven't updated in the last couple days but I've been busy. Sorry! **


	6. Glass

_Flashback:_ _All the sudden my phone ringing Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert and I knew that ringtone anywhere._

_It's…_

_**Izzy's POV:**_

It's Peter! I quickly apologized and started laughing. I answered the phone and slipped out of Jaspers arms and walked outside.

"Hey!"

"_Hey Iz."_

"What's up?"

"_I was just wondering if Char and I could stop by for a visit since I know you are going to surprise Jasper by doing that."_

"You know I can't say no to you. You know you can come over anytime you want and we can get together and hang out."

"_Thanks. We should be there maybe by early morning tomorrow."_

"Alright. I gave her my address so just come straight to me house."

"_Awesome, see you soon Sugar."_

"See you soon. Love Ya!"

"_Love ya too!"_

We hung up and when I walked back into the house Jasper looked all upset. I walked over to him and he turned around and his back was facing me. When I asked he wouldn't answer me and Edward told me that he heard some things I said on the phone outside. I immediately know what he was talking about I ran around in front of him and pulled his face up to meet my eyes.

"Jasper, what did you hear while I was on the phone?"

"_I heard you love someone."_

"Jasper, I only love you. What you heard on the phone is something completely different. I am planning a surprise for you and I was just talking about it. "

"_Really? You love me?"_

"Yes, I do."

He came and hugged me and apologized for what he thought. I told him it was no big deal and I immediately turned around and looked at rose and smiled. She looked at me like I was crazy and started backing away like she was in trouble.

"Hey Rose?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Will you record a song with me? It's the perfect song for us to sing."

"_Sure."_

"Then let's go! Everyone else can come too if they want."

Everyone drove to my house and they were very shocked. I unlocked the door and let everyone inside and they followed Rose and me upstairs into the recording studio. I gave Rose the lyrics, a microphone, and some headphones. I ran to the track and pushed play and then ran back into the studio as the song started playing.

**(Man! I Feel Like A Women by Shania Twain)**

**[Izzy:]**

**Let's go girls, com'on**

**[Rosalie:]  
I'm goin' out tonight, I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout**

**[Both:]  
No inhibitions, make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time**

**The best thing about bein' a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man, I feel like a woman**

**[Izzy:]  
The girls need a break tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance, we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down**

**[Both:]  
The best thing about bein' a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man, I feel like a woman**

**[Rosalie:]  
Oh yeah  
The best thing about bein' a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun, fun**

**[Both:]  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man, I feel like a woman  
Oh yeah  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it?  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman **

After the song ended we bust out laughing and fell on the floor laughing so hard. After about 5 minutes we gained composure of ourselves and walked out and everyone was smiling especially Emmett. I realized I had a song that I wanted to sing to Jasper. It told them I had one more then they can go if they want and they agreed. I walked back into the studio after pushing play and put the headphones on and the beat started playing and I smiled and winked at Jasper and he was the only one who caught it.

**(All I Want Is Everything by Victoria Justice)**

**I feel delirious, come let's get out of here  
we're so anonymous but it's all coming clear  
And we're heading for the sky  
and we'll get lost in it cuz  
all i want all i want all i want  
is everything  
And I will pose if i wanna  
And will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p  
but i will give the best of me  
All i want is everything  
yes everything to much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right  
at least we know that we're alive  
All i want is everything, yes everything, yea  
woaah oh  
We don't ever stop  
lets watch the sun come up  
we'll sleep when we're dead cuz  
halfway kinda sucks  
We're heading for the sky  
and will get lost in it cuz  
all i want all i want all i want is everything  
And I will pose if I wanna  
And I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p  
but i will give the of me  
All I want is everything,  
yes everything to much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right  
at least we know that we're alive  
All i want is everything  
yes everything yea  
woaah oh  
Hold on to me  
and I'll hold on to you  
(oh) don't over think  
what have we got to lose  
It's me and you,  
me and you no matter whaaaat  
whooaa oh ah oh whoaa oh oh whooaa  
we're heading for the sky  
and we'll get lost in it cuz  
all i want all i want all i want is everything  
And I will pose if i wanna  
And i will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like Mj r.i.p  
but I will give the best of me  
All i want is everything  
yes everything to much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
and I'm not givin' up  
as long as it feels right at least we know  
were alive  
All i want is everything  
yes everything  
whoaaa oh**

After the song I walked out and was hugged by Jasper and everyone clapped and said that the song was awesome. Everyone else said that they were going to head back to their house and that they would talk to me later but Jasper decided to stay because he wanted to tell me something. I agreed and said goodbye to everyone and walked back into the living room. Jasper asked if he could borrow a guitar and record a song with me and I agreed we went up the studio and we went into the booth and I hit record he started playing a song.

**(Glass by Thompson Square)**

**[Izzy:]**

**Tryin' to live and love  
With a heart that can't be broken  
Is like tryin' to see the light  
With eyes that can't be opened  
Yeah, we both carry baggage  
We picked up on our way  
So if you love me, do it gently  
And I will do the same**

**[Both:]  
We may shine, we may shatter  
We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after  
We are fragile, we are human  
We are shaped by the light we let through us  
But we break fast 'cause we are glass  
'Cause we are glass**

**[Jasper:]  
I'll let you look inside me  
Through the stains and through the cracks  
And in the darkness of this moment  
You see the good in that  
But try not to judge me  
'Cause we've walked down different paths  
But it brought us here together  
So I won't take that back**

**[Both:]  
We may shine, we may shatter  
We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after  
We are fragile, we are human  
We are shaped by the light we let through us  
But we break fast 'cause we are glass**

**[Izzy:]  
We might be all in water  
This could be a big mistake  
We might burn like gasoline and fire  
It's a chance we'll have to take**

**[Both:]  
We may shine, we may shatter  
We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after  
We are fragile, we are human  
And we are shaped by the light we let through us  
But we break fast 'cause we are glass  
We are glass**

After the song was over I hit the record button to stop recording and I looked at Jasper and realized why we sang that song. That song described us in every way. I ran over to him and hugged him and couldn't help but think that I was so lucky to have him in my life. We pulled apart and I kissed him and he kissed me back. When we pulled apart and he looked at me like I was the only person in the world. He was giving off so much love that he finally broke the silence and he said the words that made my unbeating heart jump out of my chest.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I know I'm being mean again since I did a cliffhanger yesterday but I had to stop. I do not own any songs in this story. I also do not own any characters or twilight that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I love the comments I'm getting. Thanks Everyone! **


	7. Concert in New York

_Flashback: After the song was over I hit the record button to stop recording and I looked at Jasper and realized why we sang that song. That song described us in every way. I ran over to him and hugged him and couldn't help but think that I was so lucky to have him in my life. We pulled apart and I kissed him and he kissed me back. When we pulled apart and he looked at me like I was the only person in the world. He was giving off so much love that he finally broke the silence and he said the words that made my unbeating heart jump out of my chest._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

"_I love you."_

I was so happy that he actually loved me back that I didn't say anything right away. He looked at me and I could feel that he was starting to worry. That was when I remembered that I didn't say anything back.

"I love you too."

He kissed me and then I pulled away and looked at the clock. It was really early in the morning. We had been so caught up in what we were doing we lost track of time. I remembered that Peter and Charlotte were supposed to be here any moment. I quickly moved away from Jasper and went and got a blindfold. I blindfolded him and I got a txt from Peter that I should bring him outside. I moved Jasper outside and Peter and Charlotte were standing there smiling like idiots. I smiled back.

"Jasper, are you ready for your surprise?"

"_Yes, I am Darlin."_

"Ok I'm going to take your blindfold off now."

"_Ok."_

I took the blindfold off and he saw Peter and Charlotte and immediately smiled and ran over and hugged them. I couldn't help but smile when I saw how happy he was. He looked back at me and ran over and hugged me and twirled me around. I laughed and he put me down. He asked them what they were doing here and Peter told him that it was all my idea. Jasper thanked me and we decided to head inside. As soon as we stepped inside my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Izzy, its Angel."_

"Hey. What's up?"

"_After Nicki, Ke$ha, Will. and you recorded that album, I took it to the recording company and they loved it."_

"That's awesome. I tell them for you."

"_Thanks. There is also something else I had to tell you."_

"Ok, what is it?"

"_You have a concert tonight in New York. I know its last minute but I sent your private jet to get you."_

"Ok, are you in New York now?"

"_Yea, I'll be here for the concert. See you soon."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and quickly texted Ke$ha and Nicki about the album and they were extremely happy about it. I turned toward Jasper and them and told them about the album and they were all very happy for me. I texted Angel to have 9 tickets and backstage passes put on hold for me. The three of us went and told the Cullen's and then we all took off for the airport. After we got on my private jet I started picking out songs to sing for the concert. I picked "Here Comes Goodbye," "Just A Kiss," and "Good Girl." I realized that I had to call Charles Kelley from Lady Antebellum.

I called him and asked if he would do the concert with me and he luckily was in New York with his wife and could do the concert tonight. I told him that I would meet him in a little while and go over the concert with him and Angel.

For the next hour on the jet Emmett couldn't stop saying how cool it was being on a jet. Everyone started doing their own thing, while I started planning out the concert. When we finally got to where the concert was going to be I went and got everyone's ticket and backstage pass and handed them out. I saw Charles and walked over and hugged him. We talked about the concert and planned everything, before I was whisked away to hair and makeup.

***CONCERT TIME* **

Before the curtain went up I walked out to the piano on stage in a White floor length ball gown with a sweetheart strapless neckline and white stilettos **.**. I sat down at the piano and set my headset and then the curtain opened. I smiled at the cheering fans. I welcome them to the concert and told them about the song I was going to sing.

"This first song is dedicated to my dad. He died a long time ago and I wrote this song to remember him by. I think the thing I regret most before starting my singing career is when I said good bye to him."

**(Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts)**

**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell  
Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye**

I got up from the piano and started walking toward the front of the stage singing.**  
I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play Here Comes The Bride  
But here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye  
Why's it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on  
Yeah, and you're left alone  
Oh! But here comes goodbye! Oh!  
Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight  
But here comes goodbye, ooh**

Everyone was clapping and I even saw some crying. I smiled and bowed and I went and got changed into a purple dress with a dark purple sequenced top with black stilettos. **.** I put my headset back on and the music started and I walked out on stage and started singing.

**(Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum)**

**[Izzy:]**

**Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile**

After my part was over Charles walked out onstage and everyone screamed.

**[Charles Kelley:]  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**

He came over and put his arms around me. **  
We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow**

**[Both:]  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**

**[Izzy:]**

I walked away from his arms and started moving away from him and we tried to reach each other.**  
I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right**

**[Both:]  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**

**[Charles Kelley:]  
No, I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave**

**[Izzy:]  
But you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight, tonight, tonight**

**[Both:]  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright**

**[Charles Kelley:]  
Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight**

**[Izzy:]  
With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight**

At the end of the song Charles kissed me. We had run it through Jasper and Charles wife of course. Everyone cheered as Charles and I walked off stage.

I ran and changed my clothes into a black dress with a grey, black, and white fluffy knee length skirt with black spiked stilettos, with my hair done up on top of my head and black dangling earrings. I walked out on stage and sat down in a chair and put my head down as the music started.

**(Good Girl by Carrie Underwood ~**I love this song!**)**

**Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about  
You'll see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt  
His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your loving  
Go and throw away the key  
Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man  
[Hook]  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...  
Hey, good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love  
But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been  
[Hook]  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah  
[Bridge]  
Oh, He's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah  
[Hook]  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
He's no good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes**

After the song was over I walked off stage and went to my dressing room and changed back into the clothes I had on before the concert. A few minutes later everyone came into the concert and told me how awesome it was. Angel eventually came in and told me that Charles and his wife were leaving and that she needed to talk to me. I ran out and hugged them both and told them that we should keep in touch. After they left Angel and I walked back into my dressing room and told me that I have another Concert tomorrow night in Florida and I had to leave tonight.

I looked at everyone else to make sure they were okay with it and they were so I packed up everything I needed for the show and what I brought and we all took off to the airport to get on the jet and head to Florida.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or the Character and I also do not own Charles Kelley or any of the songs. I hope you liked it. I am updating each story at least twice today.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	8. Concert in Florida

_Flashback: I looked at everyone else to make sure they were okay with it and they were so I packed up everything I needed for the show and what I brought and we all took off to the airport to get on the jet and head to Florida._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

By noon the next day we were in Florida. Emmett asked how it was going to work with us being vampires and when we are in the sun we glitter. I told him that one of my powers makes that go away. I used my power on all of us and then we got off the plane and got into a limo which headed to the penthouse suite at a hotel Angel booked us. On the way to the hotel everyone was talking about Charlotte and Peter's pasts, while I was planning the concert again. I decided to do "One And The Same," "It's On," and "Cowboy Casanova." The last one I know Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper will get a kick out of.

I realized that I had to call in some help for this concert. I was sitting there in the limo working on the plans for the concert when Peter started laughing really hard. I looked up and he looked at me and I knew he had one of his feelings about the concert. I smiled and nodded. I went back to my plans and figured out that I needed to call Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Will. , The Jonas Brothers, Eminem, and Selena Gomez. I called everyone and the funniest thing was that everyone was in Florida for concerts.

A few hours later I got ready and we headed for the place where the concert was going to be gave everyone their tickets and backstage passes again, and then met up with everyone who I called and discussed the concert and then we all went and started getting ready.

***CONCERT TIME***

I was dressed to match Taylor for this song so we were both wearing a short one shoulder knee-length dress. **( www. ) **Mine was pink and Taylors was light lavender purple. With my pink dress I was wearing suede platform stilettoes. Taylor was wearing like pink flats.

**(One And The Same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez)**

**Selena – Taylor Swift**

**Demi – Izzy**

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Lalalalala  
Hey! Hey! Hey  
Lalalalala

You come from here I come from there  
You rock out in your room, I rock the word premiere  
We're more alike than anyboy can ever tell (ever tell)  
Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even think  
But we can get out, let loose, and LOL (LOL)

It may seems you're ashamed  
But i wanna say that you're not alone  
And you can call me, uncool  
But its a simple fact  
I've got you're back  
Yeah yeah yeah

Cuz we're one in the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One in the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, The perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one in the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

One in the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One in the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me, The perfect team  
Shaking at the scene  
We're one in the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

I went and changed into my next costume which was for Cowboy Casanova. My costume was a pair of really short tight black shorts and a chest tight golden designed top and my black stilettoes. All of the girls who are also dancing with me walk out and gather around me while I'm sitting on a white comfy bench.

**(Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood)**

**You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease  
You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You'll get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch  
He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends, you can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me and take my advice  
He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time  
But just remember**

I started dancing a guy dressed like a cowboy and all the girls started dancing.**  
He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes**

I stood in front of the guy and backed away and finished the song.**  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
Oh, you better run for your life  
Oh, you better run for your life**

After the song I went and changed into a tight blood red mid-thigh dress with a leather jacket and black heals. I went and walked out on stage and then the Jonas Brothers came in and changed band equipment and then Taylor came out, then Eminem, then Demi, then Will. , and then Selena. We split into separate teams each amp had a camp name on it. On team Izzy there was Demi, Will. , and myself. On camp Taylor there was Selena, Eminem, and Taylor.

**(Author's Note: The song is just like the video It's On for camp Rock 2 the Final Jam)**

**(It's On by Camp Rock 2 Final Jam)**

**Izzy – Mitchie**

**Taylor – Tess**

**Jonas Brothers**

**Demi – Caitlyn**

**Selena – Dana**

**Eminem – Luke**

**Will. – Sander**

**[Jonas Brothers:]**

**Things have changed at both camps.**

**[Tess:]**

**It's On.**

**[Mitchie:]**

**Oh, It's On.**

**[Luke:]**

**It's time for a new star.**

**[Caitlyn:]**

**It's time to show them what we're made of.**

**[Sander:]**

**Drums  
A little guitar, please  
One, two, three, four  
[Mitchie:]  
I hope you're ready for the time of your life  
Just look at me  
I put a gleam in your eye  
Buckle up; we're gonna take you for a ride**

**[Caitlyn:]  
Let's go  
We got you going; get in the vibe  
Everybody, put your hands to the sky  
Buckle up  
We're gonna take you, take you high**

**[All:]  
Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Okay now, are you ready?  
One, two  
One, two, three, four**

**[Tess:]  
Showstoppin' when I step in the place  
Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay  
Get on board  
Come on, let's ride the wave**

**[Mitchie:]  
Let's go, let's go  
We just do what we do  
Watch me break and pop  
I'll blast it for you  
You wanna rock like us?  
'Cause we're never second place  
(You ready?)**

**[All:]  
Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Okay now, are you ready?  
Come on  
One, two  
One, two, three**

**[Sander:]  
The-the-the-there is no competition  
That's why we're in the number one position  
Your crew can't hang with us  
Man, we're too dangerous**

**[Luke:]  
Ain't got the style or the stamina  
Just doin' my thing  
Get hooked on my swing**

**[Sander:]  
Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass  
Makin' all the girls sing**

**[Luke:]  
Yeah, we make the bells ring  
(It's on, it's on)**

**[Sander:]  
Drums  
Yeah  
A little guitar, please  
One, two, three, four**

**[All:]  
Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Show me  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
(What you got)  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you bob  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top  
(Over the top)  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
One, two  
One, two, three, four  
It's on!**

After the last song we all bowed and thanked everyone for coming and bowed and walked off stage. By the time I got to my dressing room Jasper was right behind me whispering in my ear that the concert was amazing and "Cowboy Casanova" was amazing. I thanked him and went and changed. After I changed I let Jasper in and no one else had come backstage from the concert yet so Jasper and I sat on the couch in my dressing room and cuddled. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door and I just said for them to come in so I didn't have to get up. Everyone came in and sat down and commented on the Concert.

A few minutes later Angel came in and told me that I can go home, and that she would call me to let me know when my next Concert would be. I agreed and we all headed to the jet.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	9. Who Says and He Could Be The One

_**Izzy's POV:**_

After we got home I headed home with Charlotte and Peter. They decided that they were going to go and hunt and told me that they should be back by tomorrow. I was sitting on the couch writing a new song when my phone started ringing "Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars. I knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"_How's my favorite girl?"_

"Good."

"_Why is it good and not great?"_

"You're not here."

"_What can I do to make you feel better?"_

"You can come and visit for a few days."

"_I can do that. Where are you living now?"_

"Forks, Washington."

"_I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Okay, I'll be here."

"_Bye."_

After we hung up I just sat on the couch finishing my song. I suddenly felt this gust of wind go by me. I looked up to see the one and only Josh Hutcherson sitting next to me smiling. I put my lyrics to my song down and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"_What's up beautiful?"_ He asked smiling.

"Not much, just writing a song."

"_Can I hear it?"_

"Sure let's go up to the studio."

"_Okay."_

We went up the studio and walked inside the booth. I had Josh push the play button and the Music started.

**(Who Says by Selena Gomez)**

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey  
You made me insecure, to me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on  
Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?  
It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whitin' out the the truth  
It's like the work of art  
That never get to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on  
Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?  
Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that, yeah  
Who said  
Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?**

"_Babe, that was amazing!"_

"Thanks."

"_So what have you been up to since we were last together?"_

"I found my mate."

"_Really! That's awesome!"_

"Thanks."

"_What else have you been up to?"_

"Well I have been singing. Do you remember Charlotte and Peter?"

"_Yea."_

"They are here. They just left for hunting. I should probably go to because I haven't gone in a long time. Do you want to come?"

"_Sure."_

We both went out and hunted for about an hour and started to head back but ran into Edward.

"_Izzy. who's this?"_

"This is Josh."

"_I thought you were Jasper's mate."_

"I am."

"_Then why are you hanging out with Josh?"_

"I am hanging out with Josh because he's my best friend."

"_Then why do I smell him all over you?"_

"He hugged me."

"_I doubt it. You cheated on Jasper!"_

"No I haven't!"

"_Yes you have! I'm telling him!"_

"Don't!"

I was about to grab him but he ran back toward the house and I couldn't help but break down in sobs. Josh carried me back to my house and sat me down on the couch and calmed me down. A few minutes later Edward broke down my door followed by the rest of the family. I was sitting on the couch really close to Josh so Edward pointed and turned toward Jasper.

"_See, I told you she cheated on you."_

"I didn't cheat on anyone." I said standing up.

"_You're lying because his scent is all over you."_

Everyone was staring at me in disbelief. Charlotte and Peter came back from the hunt and stood in front of me and glared at Edward.

"_What are you yelling at Izzy about?"_ Peter asked.

"_She cheated on Jasper."_ Edward replied.

"_With who?" _Charlotte asked.

"_Him."_ Edward pointed at Josh.

"_Josh!" _Peter and Charlotte exclaimed running over and hugging him.

"_Izzy, didn't cheat on Jasper. Josh and her are the best of friends."_

"That's right. I already told him that I have a mate before we ran into you. He knows that I already love someone. Plus I wouldn't be able to do anything with Josh, because he is like my brother."

"_Hey!"_

"No offense Josh."

"_Non- taken I guess."_

"Thanks." I walked over and hugged him.

"See, I have never cheated on Jasper."

"_It's true. We have never done anything."_ Josh said.

"I need to be alone." I said.

I ran up to the studio and shut the door. I was going to play my song "He Could Be The One." I went into the booth and picked up my electric guitar and I put my headphones on and started the song.

**(He Could Be The One by Hannah Montana)**

**Woo!  
Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie, he plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
Yeah, butterflies when he says my name  
Hey!  
He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away, hey!  
He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one  
And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
Like everything I do is perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into it!  
He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one**

After the song was over I sat down on the floor and just started thinking. I thought about everything. I thought about Jasper and I, my friendship with the Cullen's, My friendship with Josh. I really needed someone to talk to. I decided to call Nicki and Ke$ha at the same time in a conference call. I told them about what was going on and by the end of the story I was sobbing. They told me that I should just let it go and not to worry about it. Jasper was a great guy and he wouldn't leave me.

I thanked them and hung up. I smiled and laughed a little. Those girls always know how to make me feel better. I continued to sit on the floor of my recording studio. When I finally looked at the time I realized that I had been up here for 2 hours. I decided it was time to go downstairs and just let it play out. When I got downstairs I saw Charlotte and Peter in a very heated discussion. Charlotte saw me and ran over and hugged me asking me if I was alright and I responded with yes. Jasper was talking to Josh and they both got up and walked over to me as Peter was slowly following.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I am thinking about what should happen but its kinda fuzzy. I hope I figure it out. If you want to give me some ideas feel free to PM me or to put it in your reviews.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	10. Music Videos and Payback

_Flashback: I thanked them and hung up. I smiled and laughed a little. Those girls always know how to make me feel better. I continued to sit on the floor of my recording studio. When I finally looked at the time I realized that I had been up here for 2 hours. I decided it was time to go downstairs and just let it play out. _

_When I got downstairs I saw Charlotte and Peter in a very heated discussion. Charlotte saw me and ran over and hugged me asking me if I was alright and I responded with yes. Jasper was talking to Josh and they both got up and walked over to me as Peter was slowly following._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I saw Peter following slowly and ran over to him. I hugged him and made him feel better. I knew he didn't like it when someone made me upset or yelled at me. I told him that he shouldn't be upset. I was used to being yelled at for doing nothing wrong.

"Hey Jasper."

I walked over to him and he was frowning.

"_Hey."_

"What's wrong?"

"_I'm sorry."_

"What are you sorry for?"

"_For not standing up for you when Edward accused you of cheating."_

"Babe, it's okay. I have the perfect way of getting him back."

"_How?"_

"Would you like to be in a music video with me?"

"_Hell Yeah!"_

"Okay I will need everyone in the family including Charlotte, Peter and Josh. Edward can't be in it though."

"_Alright. I'll call them and ask."_

"Okay, tell them to meet us in Los Angeles."

"_Will do."_

"We are going to take the jet. Let's go."

We left for Los Angeles and Jasper asked everyone if they wanted to be in the video minus Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. They would all come but wouldn't be in any of the videos. I called the company who directed my videos and told them that we were going to do 3 videos. They agreed and said that they would have everything ready for the videos. When we got to Los Angeles, everyone else was already arriving. We all rode to the place where the music videos were going to take place and I was whisked away to hair and makeup along with everyone else.

The first video we were shooting was for "Falling Down." **(By Selena Gomez. Exactly like the real video.)**

**Oh, oh, oh...  
Oh... Oh... Oh, oh...  
Oh, oh, oh...  
Oh... Oh... Oh, oh...  
You walk and talk  
Like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles  
You don't need an invitation  
You spend your money  
You can get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction  
(Pre-Chorus)  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
AREN'T THEY the ones supposed to be there for...  
(Chorus)  
...you...! (You...!)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, falling down!  
(whisper):  
You're falling down, you're falling down... You're falling down  
What's out of place when you look into the mirror?  
The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic  
(Pre-Chorus)  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
All of the ones supposed to be there for...  
(Chorus)  
...you...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, falling down!  
(Bridge)  
Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya!  
Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya  
Smile for the camera, camera... (camera) Smile for the camera...  
Who's gonna catch ya?  
You...! (you)  
(Chorus)  
...you...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, falling down!  
(Bridge)  
Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya!  
Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya**

After the video was over which didn't take long because, we only needed one take, which was awesome. I was whisked away to get changed for the next video which was "Our Song." **(By Taylor Swift. The exact same video)**

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, 'Baby is something wrong?  
I say, 'Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says  
Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said  
Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song  
'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah  
I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song**

We only needed one take so I ran off to hair and makeup for the last video which had everyone in it. The next video was "Best Friends Brother" **(By Victoria Justice. Exact same video.)**

**I call you up when I know he's at home.  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.  
Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone.  
I just don't, don't want her to know.  
[Chorus]  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
'Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
I kinda think that I might be his type.  
Because when you're not around, he's not acting too  
shy.  
Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do.  
I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone.  
I just don't, don't want her to know.  
[Chorus]  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
Cause he's such a dream.  
Yeah  
And you know what I mean,  
If you weren't related.  
[Chorus]  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
I don't want to, but I want to!  
Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.**

In the video Rosalie was my best friend whose brother I was crushing on. Jasper had Emmett, Josh, and Peter over and they were throwing a ball around downstairs. Then the final scene I am in this black dress and we are in a pizza place and I look at Rosalie and get up with Alice and start to dance. We are soon joined by others who are in the video to. At the end of the video Jasper walks up to me and takes my hand and kisses me.

When they called a cut Jasper and I broke away and Rosalie started laughing. We asked her what was wrong and all she answered was that the song was so true. We all started laughing to and went our separate ways to get changed. When we met back up we headed to the airport and I decided to sing a song on the way back on the jet. I thought I would mess with Josh and pick the one for his new movie "The Hunger Game" with Jennifer Lawrence.

I started singing and Jasper started playing the guitar.

**(Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars)**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
gone  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
(INSTRUMENTAL)  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

After the song Josh was just staring at me. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He got up and picked me up out of my chair and laid me down on the floor and started tickling me. I laughed even harder. I finally gave up and told him to get off of me or I would call Jennifer. He gave in and got off of me and helped me up. We went and sat down I started doodling and realized I had doodled "I am in love with the boy with bread" and had drawn heart around it. I started laughing and passed it to Josh who was sitting next to me talking to Jasper.

He looked down at it and read what it said and started laughing.

"_Why did you doodle that?"_

"I have no idea. I just started doodling and before I knew it I had doodled that."

"_You should so send that to Jen."_

"Oh, don't worry. I'm going to."

"_Awesome."_

I flipped the page and started drawing Josh and Jennifer. By the time I was half way done with it we were back in Forks. I closed the book and Put it away before Josh saw it because I was going to give it to him as a present for when he leaves. Josh and I headed back to my house and he started playing Xbox and I sat in the love seat and finished my picture of him and went and framed it. I quickly wrapped it and placed it on my desk in my room. I walked back downstairs to see…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I know you will all think that I am the meanest person in the world but I am stuck. I need some help on to what should happen next. Please help me by telling me in your reviews or PM me to what you think should happen.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	11. Birthday Concert Part 1

_Flashback: I flipped the page and started drawing Josh and I. By the time I was half way done with it we were back in Forks. I closed the book and Put it away before Josh saw it because I was going to give it to him as a present for when he leaves. Josh and I headed back to my house and he started playing Xbox and I sat in the love seat and finished my picture of him and went and framed it. I quickly wrapped it and placed it on my desk in my room. I walked back downstairs to see…_

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I walked downstairs to see Sabrina Bryan, Kiely Williams, and Adrienne Bailon from the Cheetah Girls, and Drake. I squealed and they all turned around.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"_Are you kidding we wouldn't miss your birthday."_ Kiely answered.

"I completely forgot it's my birthday. I have been so busy with concerts that I totally forgot."

"_You mean you forgot about the big concert like 400,000 people are coming to for your birthday tonight?"_ Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned that it's my birthday I can already think of songs to do tonight."

"_Awesome."_ Adrienne replied.

"_We actually have a surprise for you Iz." _Drake announced.

"Really?"

"_An early birthday present as you might say."_ Drake replied.

Adrienne walked over and opened the door and in ran Selena and Miley! I screamed and Josh freaked out a fell off the couch since he was laying on it. I laughed and ran over and hugged them. We were all catching up when my phone started ringing "God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton."

"Hello?"

"_Happy Birthday babe!"_ Jasper answered.

"Thank you."

"_You're welcome. I can't wait for the concert tonight."_ He replied.

"I have some awesome songs planned and ready for tonight. Some people who are in the concert are here and we will have to head over to start getting ready."

"_I have an early present for you. I'll bring it over now and then go with you to start getting ready if that's okay."_

"That's perfect. See you in a few minutes."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

I told everyone that Jasper was coming over and that he was coming with us to the stadium to get ready. I went over to the couch and made it so you couldn't smell or hear me and went and bent over the couch next to Josh's ear and screamed.

"Josh!"

He flew off the couch and landed on the floor. I made myself reappear and couldn't help but laugh.

"You are coming with us to get ready."

"_Why?"_

"I don't want you doing something and getting in trouble. If you fight with me all call Jen and she can deal with you."

"_Fine."_

I went and helped him up. He had the look in his eye that he was going to try and get my back.

"Now, you wouldn't try and get back on me on my birthday would you?"

"_Of course now baby."_

"Aww you're so sweet."

"_I know."_

There was a knock on the door which I knew was Jasper and so I went to get it. When I opened the door Jasper stood there leaning against the doorway smiling with his arm behind his back. I smiled back and he pulled out red tulips from behind his back. I hugged him and thanked him and let him in an introduced him to everyone and we headed on our way to the stadium. I was immediately rushed off to hair and makeup. Everyone else had a little while to get ready because I had to talk at the beginning of the concert for a few minutes and then change into a different outfit for the first song.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

Everyone else and I decided that since Izzy was in her dressing room out of ear shot we were going to talk in the green room. I got everyone's attention and asked if I could have their opinion on something. They all agreed and then I asked them what they thought of my present to Izzy during the concert. They were all excited about the present and agreed that it would be the best present she would get today.

***CONCERT TIME!***\

I walked out on stage with a microphone in a white dress with silver stars all over it in White stilettoes. My hair was curly for the next song.

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to my 20th birthday concert!"

Everyone just screamed.

"The songs I picked for tonight mean a lot to me. The first song is for my birthday of course and I have the Cheetah Girls are here to help me with that song. It's all about partying and having fun which is what I want for my birthday from all of you."

I called out 5 numbers that were handed out at the front door.

"Okay the people's numbers I called you are going to come backstage and help with the first song. The second song is about what my life has been like. I will talk to you all about this much later tonight. I think the most important thing that comes out of this song is that _"Having a best friend who is like your other half."_**(From Teen Quotes on Facebook)** I have Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus helping me with that song. The 3rd song really describes a lot of people. It describes things that people go through. The final song I am singing is all about what you feel like at some points in your lives. Drake is going to help me with that song."

Everyone screamed louder when I would announce the other people who were helping me sing the songs which I just couldn't help but smile at.

"After the final song I have wrote a song about a year ago that I would like to share with all of you. I hope you enjoy the show."

I walked off stage and went and got changed into my outfit for "Party's Just Begun." **(A/N: The outfits of the people in this are the same outfits that are in The Cheetah Girls 2 Music Video for this song.)** Sabrina, Adrienne, Kiely and I got ready and the music started playing and we ran out on stage.

**(Party's Just Begun by The Cheetah Girls)**

**I changed positions a little bit on which person is who in the video.**

**Sabrina – Dorinda**

**Kiely – Galleria**

**Adrienne – Chanel**

**Izzy – Aquanetta**

**[All:]  
HEY  
LETS GO  
[Kiely:]  
Hey!  
[Sabrina:]  
Cheetahs  
[Adrienne:]  
unh,unh  
[Izzy:]  
Yeah  
[Kiely:]  
Come on y'all  
[Sabrina:]  
Everybody get up  
[All:]  
Here we go  
[Kiely:]  
Start the party up  
Hit the groove  
Celebrate is what we're here to do  
[Izzy:]  
Crank the music  
Now's the time  
[All:]  
All of us are here tonight  
[Sabrina:]  
Something new, we're  
Movin on  
We've been thinking 'bout it all year long  
[Adrienne:]  
Got the right moves, cheetah girls  
Here we go gonna rock the world  
[All:]  
Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun  
[Adrienne:]  
I know you feelin' this  
Put your hands up if you feelin' this  
[Kiely:]  
I'm feelin it girl  
[Adrienne:]  
I know you feelin' this  
[Sabrina:]  
Everybody get up here we go  
[Kiely:]  
Everybody now make some noise  
All the girls and all the boys  
[Izzy:]  
Don't you know we got it going on  
All together we belong  
[Sabrina:]  
Fun to be young  
That's the truth  
Looking good with a new attitude  
[Adrienne:]  
Turn the party out  
Time to shine  
Cheetah style we're doing it right  
[All:]  
Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun  
[Sabrina:]  
Come on  
[All:]  
We can do anything everything we wanna  
Finally we get the chance  
Everybody wanna celebrate (celebrate)  
Let the party never end (ohh whoa)  
Ready for the summer holiday (holiday)  
Anticipatin what's ahead  
Now we're better than we've ever been( ever been)  
You know we do it right  
Acapella now bring it in (yeah, yeah)  
[Sabrina & Izzy:]  
Come on girls, one more time  
[All:]  
Chillin' out  
Break it down  
That's the way we do it now  
Attitude in the groove  
Getting into something new  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Future looking good to me  
All together raise your hands  
Time to party, time to dance  
( yeah , yeah, yeah, ohhh yeah)  
(come on)  
Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance till your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, come on everyone  
The party's just begun**

The crowd cheered and I went and changed into a white dress with a gold one shoulder strap with angel wings. **(**** /products/big/short_one_shoulder_prom_dress_lf-16060f1_ ****)** Selena and Miley were in the exact same dress with angel wings too, and the curtains shut so we could be attached to wires so we could be lifted into the air. The fog started and the curtains opened and the song started.

**(Rise by the McClain Sisters**

**[Izzy:]**

**I used to be afraid of giving up  
The road was just too tough  
Out here on my own  
My path was so alone  
But now I see clearly  
Everything within me  
Is reaching up to the sky  
I can see the world with open eyes**

**[All:]  
You can't let it pass you  
Just take hold and grasp it  
Now's the time to take a chance  
With the strength of a thousand men  
Climbing to my feet again  
Dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise**

We rose off the ground a little bit.

**[Selena:]  
Never lift your head up to the sky  
And find yourself asking, "Why?"  
Never see them eye to eye  
With the hardships of life**

**[Miley:]  
But faith is where my heart is  
Let energy replace my doubts  
Won't let my trials get the best of me  
I'm marching forth towards my destiny**

**[All:]  
You can't let it pass you  
Just take hold and grasp it  
Now's the time to take a chance  
With the strength of a thousand men  
Climbing to my feet again  
Dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight**

We floated to the ground and went and started dusting off our wings.**  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself**

We went and held hands and pushed off the ground and flew up.**  
Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise  
You can try to hurt me  
Doubt me and desert me  
I'll feel the will of kings  
With my mind I'll plant a seed  
And you know a tree will grow  
And take me in  
To safety's arms  
I will descend  
Dry those tears from your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
You know the rainbow's just in sight  
Dust your wings off as you rise  
If your heart feels overwhelmed  
Just know you're never by yourself  
Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high  
And together we'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise  
We can make it through anything  
We'll rise  
Together we can do anything  
We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise**

After the song we took off our wires and wings and Sabrina came out with Kiely and Adrienne and started talking into a microphone.

"_How's everybody doing tonight?"_ She asked.

Everyone screamed in response.'

"_That's good. Izzy's boyfriend Jasper has decided to give Izzy the rest of her present right now."_ Kiely announced.

I was really confused and I was moved into the middle of the stage and Jasper walked out with a microphone dressed in really nice clothes. He walked over to me and took my hand.

"_Izzy, you are my world. I couldn't imagine living if you aren't there by my side. I would do anything for you. I knew the minute we looked into each other's eyes we were going to be together forever."_ Jasper told me while looking into my eyes.

I looked out into the crowd and they all started gasping. I looked back at Jasper and saw that he was down on one knee. I gasped too and put my other hand over my mouth and backed away a little still holding his hand.

"_Izzy Jones, you are my other half. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"_ Jasper asked.

I looked out into the audience and saw them all smiling and nodding yes. I removed my hand from my mouth and smiled down at Jasper.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

He picked me up and twirled me around and slid the ring onto my finger. I kissed him and everyone screamed. We walked off stage and I went to get changed into my next outfit. I was wearing a long black dress with tear away parts. My hair was all messed up. I ran into the middle of that stage and five guys in black surround me and the smoke and lights start as well as the song.

**(Battlefield by Jordin Sparks)**

**Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield  
One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now  
Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now**

The five men start to tear away at my dress.**  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like  
Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no  
Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your  
We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like  
A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(Fighting, fighting for)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
Why does love always feel like?  
Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield, a battlefield  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**

I ran toward the crowd trying to get away from the men and then they all grab me and I scream as the lights go out. The lights then come back on and I have the biggest grin on my face. I walk off stage and get into a white halter chiffon beading short light grey summer prom dress. **( . /upfile/Prom%20Dresses/Sexy%20Prom%20Dresses/Halter%20Chiffon%20Beading%20Short%20Light%20Grey%20Summer%20Prom% .jpg) **I also had on white wedges with beading on them. **.** I walked out on stage and pulled up 3 girls who had been stood up by a date to a dance or just didn't have a date.

**(Dancing By Myself by China Anne McClain)**

**So, you didn't show up, but my heart didn't blow up  
I ain't gonna lose it all tonight!  
No, I'm not gon' fight it, totally excited,  
Just to be here underneath the lights!  
See my heart is goin' bum bum de de de de pum pum  
Like a city never sleeps!  
And my head is going bum bum de de de de pum pum  
Turn it up and blast the- blast the beat!  
Dancing by myself, I don't need no help!  
Wishin' you were here, to see me.  
Dancing by myself, got nobody else,  
But I don't really care, believe me  
Just keep!  
D-d-d-d-dancin'  
D-d-d-d-dancin'  
D-d-d-d-dancin'  
By myself!  
D-d-d-d-dancin'  
D-d-d-d-dancin'  
D-d-d-d-dancin'  
By myse-e-elf!**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but this was a hard chapter. Please review. **

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	12. Birthday Concert Part 2

_Flashback:_

_**D-d-d-d-dancin'  
D-d-d-d-dancin'  
D-d-d-d-dancin'  
By myse-e-elf!**_

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I walked off stage and went and changed into a pink strapless sweetheart dress **(**** . ****)** with White stilettoes. I walked out on stage and the song started.

**(Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj featuring Drake)**

**[Izzy:]**

**I fly with the stars in the skies  
I am no longer trying to survive  
I believe that life is a prize  
But to live doesn't mean you're alive  
Don't worry about me & who I fire  
I get what I desire  
It's my empire  
And yes, I call the shots, I am the umpire  
I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire  
In this very moment I'm king  
In this very moment I slayed Goliath with a sling  
This very moment I bring  
put it on everything, that I will retire with the ring  
and I will retire with the crown, Yes  
no I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes  
clap for the heavyweight champ, Me  
but I couldn't do it all alone, We  
Young Money raised me, grew up out in Baisley  
Southside Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy  
cuz I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me  
shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me  
Ain't being cocky, we just vindicated  
Best believe that when we done this moment will be syndicated  
I don't know, this night just remind me of  
Everything they deprived me of  
P-p-p-p-put your drinks up  
It's a celebration every time we link up  
We done did everything they could think of  
Gr-Greatness is what we on the brink of  
[Chorus]  
I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life  
In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life ( I could have this moment x3)  
This is my moment, I just feel so alive ( I could have this moment x3)**

I was surrounded by girls and I was changed into a strapless white party gown **(**** . ****)** as Drake walked out and started his part of the song and after I was changed the girls moved away and I started dancing as all the girls left the stage.

**[Drake]  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah, ugh  
What I tell em hoes bow bow bow to me, drop down to ya knees  
Young Money the Mafia that's word to Lil Cease  
I'm in The Dominican Big Papi Ortiz  
Doin' target practice all these bitches just aiming to please  
Shoutout to the CEO 500 degrees  
Shoutout to the OVO, Red Wings and fatigues, oooow  
Niggas wanna be friends how coincidental  
This supposed to be y'all year we ain't get the memo  
A young King, pay me in gold  
Forty got a bunch of weed he ain't even rolled  
These niggas be droppin songs they ain't even cold  
Weezy on top and that nigga ain't even home, yet!  
Yeah, be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied and carried away  
Fuck it me and Izzy gettin' married today  
And now you bitches that be hatin can catch a bouquet, ooooh  
Yeah, you a star in my eyes, you and all them white girls party of five  
Are we drinking a lil more I can hardly decide  
I can't believe we really made it I'm partly surprised, I swear  
Damn, this one for the books, man!  
I swear this shit is as fun as it looks, man!  
I'm really tryna make it more than what it is, cause everybody dies but not everybody lives, Ahhh  
[Izzy:]**

**I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life  
In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life ( I could have this moment x3)  
This is my moment, I just feel so alive ( I could have this moment x3)**

Drake walked up to me and took my hand and we were looking deep into each other's eyes.

**This is my moment  
I waited all my  
Life, I can tell it's time  
Drifting away I'm  
One with the sunset  
I have become alive  
I wish that I can have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life  
Cause in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life  
In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive**

After the song ended he leaned in and kissed my cheek. After he kissed my cheek he waved to the crowd and walked off stage. I told everyone that I would be back in a few short minutes. I ran backstage and changed into my white dress with silver stars all over and my white stilettoes. I walked back out and sat down on a stool with a microphone.

"How's everybody doing!"

They all screamed.

"I want to share my song I wrote a few years ago as you know with all of you. This song takes all of my feelings that I was feeling at a low point in my life. I was really depressed and I decided to write this song to sum up my feelings. I have this feeling that after you hear it, it will relate to a lot of you. If any of you have either felt this way or are feeling it right now as I'm playing the song, please come up on stage. I hope you all like it."

I got off the stool and a stage man took the stool away and I had the band come out for the song.

**(No One by Aly & Aj)**

**I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?  
**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..**

Girls started coming up onto the stage.**  
You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?  
**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..  
Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..  
We are moving through the crowd...**

By the time the song was over I had about 10 girls circled around me on stage holding hands.

"I would like to thank all of you who came out to my birthday concert to celebrate my birthday with me. I love every single one of you."

Everyone started leaving the stadium and I asked the 10 girls who were up on stage to stay. I sat down on the stage and so did they and I talked to them about their feelings. A few minutes later I asked them how they felt and they all said that I made their life better. They told me that I helped them deal with their feelings in a way no one else could. I hugged them all and we all stood up and I told them to tell everyone outside that I would be doing a 10 hour signing in a few days, and for them to spread the word.

They all left and I stood on stage and I felt Jasper behind me a few feet away. I smiled and turned around and ran into his arms. He spun me around and when he sat me down he kissed me. We walked off stage and I walked over to the girls and Drake and hugged them goodbye. They wished me a happy birthday and left. Josh came over to me and hugged me to congratulate Jasper and me.

We got back to my house to be surprised by the rest of the family. Alice and Rosalie bombarded me with questions about the ring and the wedding.

"Slow down. Alice you can help plan the wedding. Rosalie and Esme you can help too."

"_Thanks Iz!"_ Rosalie and Esme replied.

"You're welcome."

Jasper walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked up at him and he bent down and kissed me. I knew that we would have eternity to be together. I looked around at the family and saw Peter smiling like crazy.

"You knew something good was going to happen to me didn't you."

"_Yea, but I thought you should find out for yourself."_

"That was very sweet Peter."

I walked over and hugged them. I ran over to Emmett and he picked me and hugged me. After he put me down and I asked everyone if they knew "Postcard From Paris by The Band Perry." They all agreed and we all grabbed our own mates and went out into the backyard and I played the song and we all started dancing no including Josh. After the song was over we went back inside and I heard Josh upstairs so I decided to go and check on him.

I found him packing. I forgot that he was leaving tonight. He finished packing and went downstairs. He was just about to open the door when I remembered the picture of us that I drew. I ran up to my room and grabbed it. When I came back down I gave it to Josh. He wouldn't take it at first because it was my birthday, but I eventually made him open it. After he unwrapped it he stood there frozen for a few minutes. He finally looked at me and smiled. He gave me a hug and thanked me for the present.

"Tell Jennifer I said hi for me."

"_I will. The premier is coming up for "The Hunger Games," you're coming right?"_

"Only if you want me to come."

"_Of course I want you to come."_

"Then I'll be there."

He left and I was a little sad but I remembered that I had to tell everyone about the signing I was doing in a few days.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like this Chapter. It took while but not as long as the Chapter I just posted. Please review.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	13. Naturally and Gonna Get This

_Flashback: _"_Of course I want you to come."_

_"Then I'll be there."_

_He left and I was a little sad but I remembered that I had to tell everyone about the signing I was doing in a few days._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I walked back over to everyone else, and sat down on the couch next to Jasper. I looked up at everyone and they all knew I had something to say.

"I am planning to do a 10 hour signing in a few days. You can come with me if you want it's totally up to you." I told them.

Everyone told me that they would be there so I decided to let Angel know. I sent a text to her to let her know about the signing and that everyone was going to be there.

"I'm going to go upstairs and record a few songs." I told everyone.

I walked upstairs and everyone followed I shrugged it off and walked into the studio, after changing into a pair of yellow short shorts and a loose dark purple tank top. I put Charlotte and Peter in charge of the equipment and walked inside the booth and shut the door and grabbed a microphone. I put on the head phones and signaled Peter to start the song.

**(Naturally by Selena Gomez)**

**How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
And it takes my breath away  
What you do so naturally  
You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby  
You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally, yeah  
And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally  
You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby  
When we collide sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes  
It takes my breath away  
You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Bay-bay-baby  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Everything, baby, comes naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Everything, baby, comes naturally**

Everyone clapped. Peter turned on the Microphone and started saying something.

"_That was great Doll, are you ready for the next one?"_ He asked.

"Yea I'm ready for the next one." I replied.

"_Okay, here it comes."_ He replied back.

He turned off the Microphone and started the next song.

**(Beat Of My Heart by Hilary Duff)**

**To the beat of my, to the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart  
I'm thinking about, letting it out  
I wanna give in, I wanna go out  
Been looking around, I finally found  
The rhythm of love, the feeling of sound  
It's making a change, the feeling is strange  
It's coming right back, right back in my range  
Not worried about, anything else  
I'm wakin' up  
To the beat of my, to the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart, it tears us apart  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start  
To the beat of my, to the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart  
I'm up from my down, I turn it around  
I'm making it back, I'm not gonna drown  
I'm taking a stance, I won't miss a chance  
I want you to see, I'm not scared to dance  
The way that you feel, could never be real  
I want you to know, I finished the deal  
So I'm sayin' to you, I'll always be true  
To the rhythm inside  
To the beat of my, to the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart, it tears us apart  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start  
To the beat of my, to the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart  
Away, away, away, away  
Away, away, away, away  
Away, away, away, away  
(To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart)  
Away, away, away, away  
(To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart)  
Beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart, it tears us apart  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart, it tears us apart  
The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart  
The beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start  
To the beat of my, to the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart  
Away, away, away, away  
(To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart)  
Away, away, away, away  
(To the beat of my, to the beat of my heart)**

The song ended and I called Emmett in for the next song.

"You can rap right Emmett?" I asked him.

"_Yea."_ He replied.

"Okay, can you rap some parts for me in this song?" I asked.

"_Sure."_ He responded.

"Thanks, hit it Peter." I told him.

**(Gonna Get This by Hannah Montana featuring Iyaz)**

**[Emmett:]  
I think we got somethin  
Hey, It's my girl Izzy,  
And Emmett on the track right now  
(Hey, Let's go)**

**[Izzy:]  
Tonight were gonna get this,  
Tonight were gonna get this,  
Tonight were gonna get this,  
We gonna get this,  
We gonna get this.**

**[Emmett:]  
I can here you crankin' up them speakers  
I don't really wanna show up any later  
Because soon were gonna party like it's new year's  
(oh oh)**

**[Izzy:]  
Yo I'm lovin all the music that there playin  
But I ain't hearing anything you sayin  
Today were gonna get this gonna live exquisite  
(Oh oh, Oh oh)  
(get ya hands up)**

**[Emmett:]  
Somebody dance beside me,  
Cus I'm feelin good at this party  
Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley  
So here we go again, just turn it up**

**[Izzy:]  
Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie.**

**[Emmett:]  
This girl, this girl, this girl  
Can be the one to rock my world  
So be my girl, my girl, my girl  
And love me just like a movie**

**[Izzy:]  
I can see you hangin out in the corner  
Lookin fly and you finally comin over  
I been check out you, but you didn't notice  
(Uh oh, Uh oh)**

**[Emmett:]  
Yeah I'm clean and it's really nice to meet ya  
1,2,3 could you smile for a picture  
Tonight were gonna get dressed, gonna really live it  
(Uh oh, Uh oh)**

**[Izzy:]  
Somebody just said Izzy  
Do you already have a man cause  
I'm smooth like Carlos Santana  
Well here we go boy, just crank it up  
(what)**

**[Izzy:]  
Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie.**

**[Emmett:]  
This girl this girl this girl  
Can be the one to rock my world  
So be my girl, my girl, my girl  
And love me just like a movie  
Yeah I'm gonna sing my melody  
If ya wanna join in go ahead in sing  
We can dance all night baby you and me  
(Uh oh, Uh oh)**

**[Izzy:]  
Yeah we gonna get down and party  
Celebrate with everybody  
Have a crazy good time,  
Yeah the time of our lives  
(Uh oh, Uh oh)  
Are you the boy, the boy, the boy  
The honest truth, the real McCoy  
(were gonna get this, my boy)  
If you're the boy, the boy, the boy  
Then make me feel like a movie.**

**[Emmett:]  
This girl this girl this girl  
Can be the one to rock my world (Uh Oh oh)  
So be my girl, my girl, my girl  
And love me just like a movie  
(Everybody)**

**[Both:]  
Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh  
Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo,Oo  
Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh**

**[Izzy:]  
This boy, this boy, this boy**

**[Both:]  
Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo,Oo  
Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh  
Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo**

**[Emmett:]  
That girl, that girl, that girl**

**[Both:]  
This boy, That Girl,  
This boy, That girl,  
This boy, That girl**

After the song ended Emmett and I were laughing really hard. We both fell to the floor laughing really hard. We walked out of the booth and everyone decided to leave besides Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and I. They all left and Jasper and I decided to go up and lay down. We rested and relaxed and talked about the wedding a little bit.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. It was really fun to write this because of the different things I could do with this. If you think there are too many songs, don't read it then. All of my stories have songs in them. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	14. Signing and Biggest Fan!

_Flashback: After the song ended Emmett and I were laughing really hard. We both fell to the floor laughing really hard. We walked out of the booth and everyone decided to leave besides Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and I. They all left and Jasper and I decided to go up and lay down. We rested and relaxed and talked about the wedding a little bit._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

The next day Jasper and I went to the Cullen house and I was bombarded by Alice jumping up and down. Jasper and I started laughing and I started clutching my stomach, 'cause I was laughing so hard. When we finally calmed down Jasper and I walked over to the couch and Jasper pulled me onto his lap. I curled into his chest and smiled. Alice suddenly appeared in front of me and had a smile on her face.

"Can I help you with something Alice?" I asked her smiling.

"_I absolutely love your idea for the wedding. Can I please be in control of what it will look like?" _She asked.

"Sure Alice but I have to confirm all of your decisions and run it through Jasper first." I replied.

"_Yay! Let's go shopping for your wedding dress!"_ She squealed.

"Alright let's go. Rosalie, Esme, and Charlotte you can come too!" I replied.

I kissed Jasper and we left to go to a bridal shop in Seattle. After a while of looking I found the perfect dress. I asked if I could try it on and the sales lady took it into a dressing room and helped me into it. I walked out onto the platform and everyone gasped. I smiled and looked in the mirror at myself. I couldn't believe it was me. I turned around to see everyone faces and they were all smiling.

"What do you think of this dress?" I asked them.

"_I love it." _Rosalie answered.

"_Same."_ Alice replied while smiling.

"_You look beautiful dear. I agree with the others I love it."_ Esme replied.

"_Sugar, I love it."_ Charlotte answered.

"This is the dress I want to walk down the aisle in." I responded.

They all smiled and hugged me. I went and got out of the dress and walked to the register after getting the jewelry and veil plus the shoes. When we got to the register, I was about to pay for everything when Alice pulled out a credit card and paid for everything. I looked at her and she just smiled and told me that she didn't mind paying for anything since it was my special day. I hugged her and we headed back to the house. When we got to the house Alice rushed upstairs and hid my dress and everything so Jasper wouldn't see it.

I went and sat next to Jasper and asked him what he had done while we had been gone and replied by saying that he played video games with Emmett but mostly thought of me. I smiled and kissed him. My phone started ringing and I answered it. It was Angel.

"_Hey Izzy I just wanted to let you know that the signing is tomorrow starting at 10:30."_

"Okay, I'll get everything ready and have it ready to go for tomorrow." I replied.

"_Alright see you tomorrow."_

She hung up and I got up and told everyone that the signing would be at 10:30 tomorrow morning and that I had to get home to make sure I have everything ready. I hugged everyone and Jasper came home with me. When I got home I went upstairs to the recording studio and sat down. I scrolled down through the songs on my laptop. I came across "Calling All The Monsters," "Gypsy, and "Jump Then Fall."

I smiled at the list and packed it with my stuff for tomorrow and I went down to find Jasper lying on the couch watching TV. I went and sat down on the floor near his head. He started playing with my hair and I just laughed.

***SKIPPING TO THE NEXT DAY***

I got ready and Jasper and I headed to where the signing would be and saw everyone who was camped out in line outside and waved. When I got inside they took me to hair and makeup and I was dresses in a loose dark purple tank top with white jeans, pink lip gloss, a silver necklace and ring, silver sparkling hoops and black rhinestone platforms. I walked out to my spot in front of the line in the building and started signing autographs.

About 1/3 through the signing I decided to sing one of the three songs.

"Hello everybody! How ya'll doing tonight?" I asked into the microphone.

I was answered by screams. I smiled and continued.

"My first song of the day is a song for Halloween since it's in a few days. So this is Calling All The Monsters." I replied.

**(Calling All The Monsters by China Ann McClain)**

**Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters  
Oh yea aye oh!  
Oh yea aye oh!  
Oh yea aye oh!  
Eh, eh  
Heart thump and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
Ima-Ima get you so scared!  
We're wantin' you  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh.  
You stayin' too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene extreme  
I-I-I-Ima get you so scared!  
We're wantin' you  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh, eh  
Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awake  
Here we go!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
If you're only dreamin'  
Why I hear you screamin'?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!  
Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters  
You hide or you try  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!  
We're wantin' you  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eeh, eeh  
We might just bite  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'  
We're wantin' you  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eeh, eeh  
Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awake  
Here we go!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
If you're only dreamin'  
Why I hear you screamin'?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!  
Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!  
Gonna paint it red  
Get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir  
Playing with fire, fire, fire  
(deep voice)  
Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awake  
here we go  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance!  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
If you're only dreamin'!  
Why I hear you screamin'? (Why I hear you screamin'?)  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'! eh  
Oh yea aye oh!  
Oh yea aye oh!  
Oh yea aye oh!  
We're comin' to get you!**

After the song I went back to my spot and kept taking pictures and signing autographs for everyone. After every hour I would have a kid cross off that hour off the board. It sped by really quickly, and then it was the middle of the signing. I got back up on stage and started the next song.

**(Gypsy by Shakira)**

**Broke my heart on the road  
Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on  
Crayons and dolls pass me by  
Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly  
Not the homecoming kind  
Take the top off, and who knows what you might find  
Won't confess all my sins  
You can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win  
'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me  
Never made agreements just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me  
And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'cause I'm a gypsy  
I can't hide what I've done  
Scars remind me of just how far that I've come  
To whom it may concern  
Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt  
'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me  
I don't make agreements just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me  
I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm a gypsy  
And I say, hey you, you're no fool  
If you say no, ain't it just the way life goes  
People fear what they don't know  
Come along for the ride, oh, yeah  
Come along for the ride, ooh  
'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me?  
I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me  
Never made agreements just like a gypsy  
And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me  
And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me  
'Cause I'm a gypsy**

When I got back to my spot I continued the autographs and pictures. After a few people a little girl came up to me with her mother. She said her name was Tulip. Her mother explained to me that she had Cancer. She also told me that she listens to my music while she is doing Chemo and it helps her with the pain. I was so touched that I actually started crying. I hugged her and I took a lot of pictures with her and signed anything she wanted me to. It got to the end of the signing and there were still more people so I performed the last song.

**(Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift)**

**I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your love is the best sound  
I have ever heard  
I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words, but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you  
Whoa, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face  
Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted  
I had time to think it over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath and jump  
Then fall into me  
'Cause every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you  
Whoa, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you though the night until you smile  
Whoa oh, I need you baby  
Don't be afraid please  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
Jump then fall, baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me, into me  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine  
And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you  
I'll show you, you can  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Into me, into me**

I told the little girl to stay until the end of the signing so I could talk to her and she agreed. I continued to sign autographs and everything. By the end of the line it had 15 hours. I walked up to the little girl and took her hand.

"I want to introduce you to someone." I told her.

I took her over to where Jasper and everyone else was. Everyone saw me and then they saw the little girl and looked confused. I smiled and looked down at the little girl.

"Everyone this is Tulip. She is my biggest fan. She has Cancer and when she's doing Chemo she listens to my music and it helps her with the pain." I told them.

"_Hi Tulip I'm Jasper. I'm Izzy's fiancé."_ He said as he introduced himself.

"_Hi."_ She replied.

I smiled and she was introduced to everyone and after a while her mother told her that they had to go. I got up and kneeled down to her height and hugged her. I gave her my phone number and told her to call me and keep me updated on how she was doing. She smiled and nodded hugging me again. After they left I sat down and Jasper came up and sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and smiled.

We all left and on the way home I remember that I had to text Josh and ask him when the premier was. I got out my phone and sent him a quick text asking when it was and he told me that it was tomorrow night at 9pm and he had some really important news to tell me. I asked Jasper if he would walk to the carpet with me and he agreed. When we walked into the front door Alice whisked Jasper away to get his tux, while I waited because I knew I was next. When he was finished she looked at me and I stood up and walked to her room and she pulled out a bag that said Louis Vuitton on it.

I was so excited I started bouncing up and down. When she unzipped the bag I was shocked to see a…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I last updated but I was really stuck. If you have any ideas please let me know. I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	15. Premier!

_Flashback: I was so excited I started bouncing up and down. When she unzipped the bag I was shocked to see a…_

_**Izzy's POV:**_

I was shocked to see a purple and silver floor length gown. It had a silver strip in the middle and that went up the front and went around my neck it made an X in the back. It also had a slip up to my thigh. **(****) **I was so excited to try it on. I started jumping up and down and Alice smiled and took the dress out of the bag and helped me into it. It fit perfectly. I looked in the mirror and she placed a silver cuff bracelet on my wrist and I looked down and realized that I didn't have any heels. Alice realized this and pulled out these gorgeous wrap around platforms. **(**** rpx/i/s/pi/mp/12297/5748239203p?src=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fpic% &d=1f9269f6d160a9a84a5c2701fc16 c38f7ae43fbb&wid=140&hei=140****)** I squealed and she put the on me and I turned and looked in the mirror and was socked that it was still me in the mirror.

I hugged her really tight and she helped me take everything off. When I got back dressed I went downstairs and sat of Jaspers lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure you want to come to the premier with me? You don't have to if you don't want to." I told him.

"_I would love to go with you. I want to show everyone that you're my girl."_ He replied.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure." I responded.

We watched "The Messengers" and it was a really good movie. By the time it was over I decided that Jasper and I should hunt before tonight just to make sure nothing happens. We hunted and when we got back I was whisked away by Rosalie, Alice, and Charlotte. Jasper I figured was taken by the guys to get ready. Rosalie did my hair and she spiral curled it while Alice and Charlotte did my makeup. I wasn't a loud to look until they were finished and I was dressed. After they were done they helped me change into my dress and all my accessories.

When I was done I was finally allowed to look in the mirror. I smiled at my appearance and hugged everyone and started walking toward the stairs. When I go to the top I saw Jasper's vest matched the color of my dress. I smiled and walked down the stairs. When I got to the bottom Jasper grabbed my hand and twirled me around. I smiled and kissed his cheek. We left for the premier in my 2012 blue Camaro. When we arrived of course paparazzi were here do they started snapping pics of my car and jasper got out of the driver's seat and came around and opened my door. The vale took the car to park it.

We started walking the red carpet and Jasper's arm never left my waist. I smiled and so did he when we were getting our picture taken. I walked up to a few cameras and answered their questions like who was I wearing and who was walking the carpet with me and what I will be doing next.

"I am wearing Louis Vuitton and this is my fiancé Jasper and I think I have a few more concerts left so I think I will finish those and then finish working on the wedding." I replied.

"_Do you have a color scheme yet?"_ One of the reporters asked.

"Not yet." I replied.

Jasper also answered any questions that he was asked. When we finally got further down the carpet I saw Jennifer and Josh. Jasper and I walked up to Josh and hugged him and when Jennifer noticed me she squealed and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. All four of us finished walking the carpet together getting our pictures taken together and went inside to sit down and get ready for the movie to start. After the movie ended we got up and started walking out of the theater when I was pulled back by a hand on my arm. I grabbed the arm and was about to flip them over when I looked over and realized that it was Miley and Liam. I laughed and hugged them and asked them how they were doing. They replied and we caught up a little and I introduced them to Jasper and they hit it off and we were off again.

I invited Jen and Josh to stay at my house till they leave. They agreed and I told Josh to just take Jen to my house and I would meet them there. Jen and Josh left then Jasper and I. On the way back to the house Jasper and I talked about the color scheme of the wedding. We decided on purple and blue. We both loved the idea and knew Alice could come up with something amazing. When we got to my house Josh and Jen still weren't here so I went upstairs to change. I changed into a pair of capris and a dark blue ruffled top. By the time I was finished Jasper had changed too into a pair of jeans and a nice fitted white button down shirt. I went and sat on the couch and started writing a song to pass the time till they get here.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and I ran and opened the door. Jennifer was there smiling. I grabbed her and hugged her and Josh again and brought them in and their luggage. I put it in the guest room and told them to sit on the couch. When I got back Jennifer was bouncing up and down.

"How have you been?" I asked.

_Amazing, how have you been?"_ She asked.

"You mean Josh hasn't told you?" I asked looking at Josh.

"_Tell me what?"_ She asked confused.

"I'm engaged." I replied.

She squealed and hugged me then hit Josh.

"_What was that for?_"He asked.

"_For not telling me she was engaged."_ She replied

I laughed and showed her the ring. It was a silver band with a green square diamond in the middle with for small silver diamonds on the sides. She gasped at the ring and took my hand. She hugged me again then hugged Jasper.

"_Welcome to the family. If you hurt her I will not be afraid to hurt you. I know how to shoot a bow and arrow and I'm not afraid to use it."_ She told Jasper seriously.

I laughed and she did too when she looked at me. We continued catching up and having fun till Jennifer and Josh decided to have some time alone. Jasper and I walked upstairs to our bedroom to lie down. I cuddled up to his chest and relaxed. He rubbed soothing circles on my back to help me which it did. I thought about what I wanted to do the rest of my life. I realized that I want a family and that I want to continue my singing career for a little bit longer but then I want to focus on family.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I really want 5 reviews this time. I gave you this since school is starting in a few days I wanted to give you something to look forward too in the next few chapters. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	16. Want U Back and Award Show

_Flashback: I laughed and she did too when she looked at me. We continued catching up and having fun till Jennifer and Josh decided to have some time alone. Jasper and I walked upstairs to our bedroom to lie down. I cuddled up to his chest and relaxed. He rubbed soothing circles on my back to help me which it did. I thought about what I wanted to do the rest of my life. I realized that I want a family and that I want to continue my singing career for a little bit longer but then I want to focus on family._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

The next morning I was writing my new song that I knew would be a hit. I was smiling and humming a beat and some of the words and they fit perfectly! Jennifer came downstairs and sat across from me at the island and asked what I was doing. I finished the song and slid the book across the counter to her. She picked it up and started reading it. She was laughing the whole entire time!

"_This is amazing Iz!_ She exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied.

The words no sooner left my mouth and my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was Angel. I was so excited. I squealed and answered the phone.

"Hey Angel."

"_Hey Iz, the MTV Music Awards are coming up in two days and you are performing. I just thought I should let you know."_ She responded.

"I have the perfect song to perform. I just wrote it." I replied.

"_Well we will have to be practicing the next few days. The Awards are in Nashville. I need you here soon."_ She told me.

"Ok, I have the perfect performers to be in the song. I need an old diner setting with a jute box in one corner of the stage, the diner counter and 5 chairs in the middle, band on either side both if needed, and a table with a round both in the other corner, for the song." I told her.

"_Ok I can get it ready for you to practice tomorrow and before the awards but you have to get here!"_ She exclaimed.

"Ok I'll start getting ready." I told her.

"_Fine, I'll see you soon"_ She replied then hung up.

"Bitch." I replied as I hung up the phone.

"_What happened?"_ Jen asked.

"I'm performing at the MTV Music Awards in two days and singing that song. Will you perform with me? Please I need some dancers and it's not that hard." I asked her.

"_I'd love to, but whose playing the guy?"_ She asked.

"One word. Taylor." I replied.

She started laughing hysterically and high-fived me. I got on the phone, with Taylor, while she went to pack for the two of us.

"_Hello…?"_ He answered.

"Hey Tay!" I replied.

"_Hey Iz, how are you?"_ He asked.

"I'm good, but I have a favor." I replied.

"_Anything."_

"I need you to perform with me at the MTV Music Awards." I answered.

"_Ok, Nashville right?"_ He asked.

"Yea, you need to get there soon so take the next flight out please. Angel is up my ass because I need to get there so I have time to rehearse."

"_No problem. I'm on my way. I'll meet you there, don't fret."_ He responded.

"Thanks."

We hung up and I texted Jasper the news and that we needed to leave as soon as possible and that the whole family could come if they wanted to but we needed to leave in a few minutes. Jen came down with all four of our things packed for the next few days and we both headed for the airport. I gave the luggage people our bags and we got on my jet. A few minutes later Jasper, Josh, Emmett, and Rosalie were next. Soon everyone was there and we were off to Nashville. Jen and I were rehearsing the steps to the dance and making some more up on the way there since we had a big open space.

Everyone was watching and Emmett of course being Emmett was commenting on how sexy we looked which got him a growl from Josh and Jasper and a slap upside the head with Rosalie. I needed one more dancer that I knew so that I pretty much knew everyone besides the two dancers I wouldn't know so I brought Rosalie aside and had her read the lyrics and she laughed and gave me a high-five too. Jen and I taught her the moves which the picked up really easily. We were ready to rehearse by the time we landed. We got in a car and quickly drove to the stadium and I ran in and Angel was yelling into her phone probably a message for me but my phone was turned off.

She saw me and hung up. She grabbed my arm I grabbed Jens hand which she grabbed Rosalie's and Angel drug us toward the stage. I no sooner saw Taylor and took off running. I jumped into his arms and he hugged me tight. After we let go I told him the plan and he agreed everyone wanted to watch but I forbid them from watching because it was a surprise. They agreed and went to sit in my dressing room. We rehearsed nonstop and we were ready for the Awards.

I was nominated for 4 awards:

Video of the Year: Falling Down

Best New Artist

Best Female video: Our Song

Best Pop Video: Falling Down

I was so excited. We all went out to sit in the audience when the show was getting ready to start. After they did the whole beginning of the show, it was time for me to go get ready. Jen, Rosalie, and I got up from our seats and went backstage to start getting ready. I had my hair done up with a little bump. I was wearing a white and black striped dress with pink fluff under it and black and white shoes that looked like they were from the 70s.

Rosalie and Jen were dressed up in some gangster clothes and Taylor was wearing a bust boy uniform. **(Just like Cher Lloyd on her performance on the America's Got Talent Results. It's the exact same but only with four people for backup dancers)** I went out on the stage and got settled while they were announcing me. I was sitting at the dinner counter in a white chair. The backup dancers were in the booth and over by the jute box.

The lights came on and the music started.

**(Want U Back by Cher Lloyd)**

**UGH!**

**mmm... yeah… lalalala**

**UGH!**

**Hey, boy you never had much game  
So I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away-way-way**

**Ugh!  
Now I seen you been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns  
UGH!  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
You got me got me like this**

**Ugh!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me got me like this**

**UGH!  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a sh, no one else can have you  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back**

**UGH!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
Now I feel like sh looking at you flying  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back**

**UGH!  
Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans**

**UGH!  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo**

**UGH!  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
You got me got me like this like this**

**UGH!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me got me like this**

**UGH!  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a sh, no one else can have you  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back**

**UGH!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
Now I feel like sh looking at you flying  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back**

**UGH!  
Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh-oh uh-oh  
Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh-oh uh-oh  
Yo,  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
You got me got me like this  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a sh, no one else can have you  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back**

**UGH!  
I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
Now I feel like sh looking at you flying  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back**

**UGH!  
Does tis sound like a hellicopter  
Brrrrrrrrrrrr**

After the performance we all went backstage and we taking photographs and signing autographs. While we we're signing autographs they announced the Best Female Video. I won and I was so shocked that I walked out from backstage and had my hand over my mouth cause I was so surprised. Taylor Swift handed me my award. I hugged her and she handed me the envelope that had my name in it and I walked to the microphone.

"Wow, I am really shocked. I want to thank everyone who helped put the video together. My agent Angel, without her I wouldn't be here. I also want to thank my fiancé Jasper, and his family for always being there for all of my concerts and supporting me. Jen and Josh you are the bestest friends a person could have. Jen you will always be my sister. Thank you to the fans for voting and everyone. I love you all! Thank you!" I stated and I walked over to Taylor and hugged her again and we walked off stage together. I went to my dressing room and set the award in there and changed back into my gown for the audience. I walked back into the audience and my family hugged me and Jasper gave me a quick kiss. Throughout the night I won all 4 awards and I was very happy by the end of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been really busy with school work. I hope you like it I want at least 10 review before I give you another chapter!**

**XOXO**

**XxMrs. Josh HutchersonxX**


	17. Express

_Flashback: "Wow, I am really shocked. I want to thank everyone who helped put the video together. My agent Angel, without her I wouldn't be here. I also want to thank my fiancé Jasper, and his family for always being there for all of my concerts and supporting me. Jen and Josh you are the bestest friends a person could have. Jen you will always be my sister. Thank you to the fans for voting and everyone. I love you all! Thank you!" I stated and I walked over to Taylor and hugged her again and we walked off stage together. I went to my dressing room and set the award in there and changed back into my gown for the audience. I walked back into the audience and my family hugged me and Jasper gave me a quick kiss. Throughout the night I won all 4 awards and I was very happy by the end of the night._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

_*A few weeks later*_

Jasper and I were sitting on the couch talking about more details for the wedding….which was almost done. I was getting super excited. The only things left to do were get me a dress and the bridesmaid's dresses and then we have to find a place. Other than those things the wedding was finished. We were in the middle of talking when my phone started ringing. I walked over to the table by the door to get it and saw it was Angel.

"Hey Angel, can I help you with something?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"_Actually you can help me with something."_ She replied.

"Which would be?" I asked trying to get her to the point.

"_I got a call earlier today from a director of a movie and they wanted to know if you would play a lead role in their movie."_ She told me.

I squealed really loud, and Jasper growled and covered his ears. "I would love to do the movie!" I replied super psyched.

"_Great well, I am at the office of the producer and he would like to meet you right now if that's a possibility." _She asked.

"Sure, I can be there in a few minutes." I answered.

"_Amazing, bring Jasper, we have a few things to talk about with him as well."_ She responded and hung up.

I looked at the phone and said "well then." I grabbed my purse and sunglasses and walked over to Jasper. He looked up to me and I told him what Angel has just told me and he jumped up and hugged me. I then told him that Angel and the producer had something to talk about with him as well.

He grabbed some sunglasses and grabbed my hand as we were walking out the door. I grabbed the Ducati and he grabbed my Camaro. We both pulled out of the driveway and sped off to the producer's office. When we got to the producer's office we walked inside and were greeted by Angel and the producers of the movie they wanted me to be in. I shook their hands and so did Jasper and we grab a seat at a very long table.

After about an hour after we got there we had decided that I would be in the movie and Jasper would even have a part in the movie. He would be playing Jack and I would be playing Ali, a girl from a small town who moves to Los Angeles to become famous, and I get a job at a neo-burlesque club. Jasper, Angel and I walked out of the office after thanking the producers for their time.

The producers wanted me to start recording the songs so I could get a feeling for them. I agreed and we headed off to the recording studio to start with one of the songs. The song we picked was "Express."

**(Express by Christina Aguilera)**

**It's a cold and crazy world  
That's raging outside  
But baby, me and all my girls  
Are bringin' on the fire  
Show a little leg  
Gotta shimmy your chest  
It's a life, it's a style, it's a need  
It's burlesque  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love  
Sex  
Ladies no regrets  
(Repeat x1)  
Been holdin' back for quite some time  
And finally the moment's right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir faire  
Fasten up  
Can you imagine what  
would happen if I let you close enough to touch  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave  
Baby that's guaranteed  
Why?  
It's a passion,  
An emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
I tease 'em til they're on the edge  
They scream and moan for more and more baby**_**  
**_**I know it's me they come to see  
My pleasure brings them to their knees  
Fasten up  
Can you imagine what  
would happen if I let you close enough to touch  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave  
Baby that's guaranteed  
Why?  
It's a passion,  
An emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
Le-le-le-le-le-le-le  
Burlesque  
It's a passion,  
and emotion,  
It's a fashion  
Burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you, so do what I do  
Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me?  
Can you feel it?  
It's burlesque  
Burlesque (x6)**

After the song was over I was walking out of the recording studio when I heard Jasper say, "I'm gonna love this movie." I just giggled and grabbed his hand and we walked out. After weeks of shooting many of the same scenes over again, we were getting around to shooting the last scene, which was my favorite scene.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own anything The movie I'm using is Burlesque which I don't own either. I hope you like the story. Please message me and tell me what you think should happen next or in the future.**


	18. Show Me How You BurlesquePremier?

_Flashback: After the song was over I was walking out of the recording studio when I heard Jasper say, "I'm gonna love this movie." I just giggled and grabbed his hand and we walked out. After weeks of shooting many of the same scenes over again, we were getting around to shooting the last scene, which was my favorite scene._

_**Izzy's POV:**_

Jasper and I had just finished every scene but the last one. I got dressed in the last outfit and went and got into position for the last song….

**(Show Me How You Burlesque by Christina Aguilera)**

**Underneath the city lights  
There is a world few know about  
Where rules don't apply, no  
And you can't keep a good girl down  
She going through the club looking for a good time  
Gonna make that  
Shake that  
Money on the dime  
Don't need a sugga daddy  
Shell be working it just fine  
Up on the table  
Shell be dancing all night (hee-eey)  
Babydoll just come alive  
Under the spotlight  
All the girls wanna fall in line  
We say  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here come the ladies bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here comes the boozie gonna show a little more  
Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque  
Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque  
A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice  
She's a whole lot of glam, take sugar, take spice  
Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut  
Give a little work, what  
Up on the table  
Well be dancing all night (hee-eey)  
Everybody just come to life**_**  
**_**Under the spotlight  
All the boys wanna fall behind  
We say He-eh-eh-hey  
Here come the ladies bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here comes the boozie gonna show a little more  
Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque  
Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque  
Ok girls, lets show how it's done  
It aint over till we say  
And weve only just began  
Lemme hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
Say yeah yeah yeaah  
Say yeaah yeah yeah  
Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque  
Hit it up, get it up  
Wont let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up  
This is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up  
Gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up  
Show me how you burlesque  
**_"And that's a wrap!1"_ yelled the director.

All of us girls cheered and hugged each other and I walked over to Jasper in my wig and short dress and hopped up on a bar stool and rested my head on my hands while my elbows were on the bar. He smiled at me and leaned on his elbows.

"So what did you think?"

"_About the song or your outfit?"_ He asked.

"Let's go for both." I said.

"_Well that song was amazing…. You knew that of course. Your outfit…."_ His eyes started turning black. _"Let's just say that its hard keeping my hands off you right now."_

"Calm yourself cowboy….we'll have plenty time for that later." I said as I hopped off the stool and moved my hips as I walked away looking over my shoulder as I went to get changed.

I said goodbye to the entire cast and walked out hand and hand with Jasper and went to get in the car for the flight back to Forks from Los Angeles. After we just sit down my phone vibrates and I look down to see that its…

Anna Kendrick! I squealed and scared the shit out of Jasper and I answer the phone.

"What's up Bitch!?" I giggled.

"_Not much bitch you?_ She asked.

"Just finished a movie and now I'm heading home….So what's up with the call….we haven't spoken in a while." I said and I sat down next to Jasper and grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"_Well….."_ She drifted off.

"I know you want something….you usually call when you want something. So what is it?" I asked.

"_Well as you probably have seen I just starred in a movie and I was wondering if you would like to come to the premier._

"I would love to…What's the movie?" I asked her.

"_It's called Pitch Perfect, OMG you should see my co-star"_ She squealed at the end.

"Ok bitch when is the premier and where?" I asked.

"_The Premier is in New York and its tomorrow night. Can you make it?"_ She asked/ pleaded.

"Yea, I can make it….I'll stop at home and get a dress and a few things and me and my boo will be in New York in a few hours." I told her.

"_Yay! I love you so much bitch! I'll pick you up from the airport and then we can get ready together."_ She told me.

"Ok, love you too… I'll see you soon." I told her as I hung up.

I cuddled into Jasper and told him that we're going to a movie premier again in New York and to quickly grab some stuff so we can start the trip over to New York. He chuckled and said ok. We had a peaceful plane ride back to Forks. As soon as we got off the plane we ran to the house and Jasper and I flew upstairs to pack once again.

I chose a purple one shoulder dress with beads decorating all the pieces that went around the top of the dress. I slit that went up to mid-thigh. **( www. )** I also chose purple glitter platforms. **( ) **

Pretty soon we were off again to New York City to meet up with Anna.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have been meaning to do it but I got super busy with midterms and exams now im offically out of school for summer so ill try to update a bit more... Hope you like the Chapter let me know what you think...BTW if you are hating that I put songs in any of my stories then I advise you not to read them... I'm tired of getting reviews like, "You need to stop putting so many songs in the story." I'll put as many songs as i want. Thanks !**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


End file.
